Laws Create New Chances
by YoAngel4E
Summary: Sequel to "Law Change Lives". Hermione and Ron are settling into their new roles as parents, but nothing is ever as easy as it seems.
1. Chapter 1: Getting Settled

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Sequel to "Law Change Lives". Hermione and Ron are settling into their new roles as parents, but nothing is ever as easy as it seems.

**CHAPTER 1**

Hermione smiled as she gently came out of a deep slumber, the warmth of the sun from her bedroom window warming her face as the smell of newly budding trees met her. It was certainly springtime. She could hear the birds faintly outside, hardly enough to wake her.

And then, Hermione shot straight out of bed. Things were far too quiet. She was never woken up by the sound of birds, but rather the sound of her nine month old, Rose crying.

Hermione quickly turned to see the other side of her bed empty and her mind quickly raced to the only logical thing she could think of. Ron must have had Rose somewhere.

Hermione quickly slipped on her slippers and then moved down the stairs of Grimmauld Place. "Ron?"

"Kitchen!" Ron called out.

Hermione moved into the kitchen to find Ron covered in pancake batter as Rose sat in her highchair, playing in a pile of maple syrup. Rose instantly looked up with Hermione came in and giggled, her blue eyes full of life.

"My…my…Rose! What a mess you made!" Hermione cooed at her daughter who merely giggled and held out a sticky hand with Hermione kissed, making Rose giggle even more. Hermione still refused to call Rose by the pet name of "Rosie" that Ron and everyone else had seemed to adopt. She thought Rose was much more beautiful, and she would not compromise on that.

Ron turned with a slight grin and shrug at his wife. "We were trying to make you breakfast…"

"And instead made me a mess…" Hermione grinned and moved toward Ron, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him.

Ron smiled down. "Well…good morning, Mrs. Weasley…you taste delicious…like syrup…"

"Hmm…I wonder why…" Hermione smiled back.

Ron and Hermione had been officially married over a year now thanks to the marriage law that had been put in place by Voldemort before the war. They were actually one of the few couples who had stayed married after Voldemort had lost power, and they were going stronger then ever.

Things had finally become normal for the pair. They had fallen into their roles as parents as easily as they had fallen into their roles as husband and wife, and they were happy. Ron had finally joined the Auror Squad officially two months earlier, and Hermione only had a few weeks left until she would finish up her N.E.W.T's at Hogwarts and begin a career at the Ministry, working for the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, though she had worked out a deal with the Ministry where she would work only two days at the Ministry and the rest at home, so she could be with Rose.

Rose gurgled and slammed her juice cup off of her high chair, pointing down at the cup on the floor.

"Up…someone doesn't like the attention her Mummy is getting do they?" Ron laughed at Rose as she reached for him.

Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes and moving to pick up Rose's cup as Ron grabbed a sticky Rose. "She is such a daddy's girl…"

"Can I help it that I am the fun parent?" Ron teased Hermione.

"Wash her up please…" Hermione ignored Ron's comment.

Ron nodded and sat Rose on the counter, holding her steady with one hand as he used his wand to clean the syrup from her. He then set her on the floor where she quickly took off crawling after Crookshanks, who hissed and retreated into the den.

"That bloody cat is going to scratch her one day…should have left him at your parents." Ron comment as he moved to put the gate up to keep Rose in the kitchen for now.

"Crookshanks will do no such thing. He just isn't fond of you, Ronald." Hermione said as she began cleaning up Rose's mess. It had taken some serious persuading on Hermione's part to convince Ron to allow Crookshanks in the house.

"You just wait and see…" Ron shook his head and then sprawled out on the floor next to Rose, causing Rose to laugh and climb onto his chest.

"Oh…Rosie…you are getting so big…" Ron laughed, picking Rose up and twirling her up in the air, as he lay flat on his back.

Hermione laughed. She loved seeing Ron interact with Rose. He was a great father, and though she knew he would be, he even surprised her sometimes with how carrying he could be with Rose.

"What are we doing today?" Ron asked.

"Well…its lovely out…and Saturday…so I thought maybe we could take Rose to the park?" Hermione suggested, looking out the window.

"My mum owled…invited us to the Burrow for dinner…" Ron said.

"What did you tell her?" Hermione asked. It wasn't that she didn't love going to the Burrow, but sometimes she just wanted time for herself, Ron, and Rose, and Mrs. Weasley always made that hard on the weekends, constantly wanting them to come up for dinner or lunch.

Ron, who had grown wise to Hermione's feelings toward the Burrow on the weekends, had been smart. "I told her you were asleep and I would owl her back when you woke up. She did say that it would just be us, and Harry and Ginny…George and Angela are out of town for the weekend."

Hermione sighed. She could see on Ron's face how much he wanted to see Harry. The two were Auror's together, but rarely worked on the same case, and because of Rose, Ron did not get to go out with Harry, Neville, Dean, or Seamus like they did. "Well…we can go. I suppose it would be nice not to cook tonight."

"Really?" Ron seemed surprised and stopped spinning Rose in the air and she quickly objected, waving her fist at Ron and gurgling.

"Sure." Hermione laughed and moved, scooping Rose up in her arms. "Rose, you need to start using your words instead of your fists."

"Oh rubbish, Hermione…she's hardly nine months…she talks enough in baby language. We don't need her speaking English quit yet…" Ron said as he stood.

"And why not?" Hermione seemed appalled that Ron wanted to slow their child down.

"Because she is your daughter…she won't stop once she starts." Ron said, sliding past Hermione.

"Oh, you!" Hermione gently slapped Ron's arm as he passed.

"I'm going to shower and get ready for the Burrow…if you decide to put Rose down for a nap, come join me." Ron wiggled his eyebrows at Hermione.

Hermione merely laughed a she watched Ron slide out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She then turned her attention to her daughter in her arms. "Your daddy is crazy, Rose."

Rose seemed to laugh and clap at Hermione before squishing her little fists on Hermione's cheeks and laughing even harder.

"Come on you goofy little child. Let's go get you ready to go to Grandma and Grandpa's house." Hermione said, moving down the hall toward Rose's nursery to get Rose changed to visit the Burrow.

* * *

The Burrow was its typical lively self even though most of its former occupants no longer resided there, the smells of Mrs. Weasley's cooking and the sound of Harry, Mr. Wealsey, and Ginny laughing in the kitchen around Mrs. Weasley filled the front yard as Hermione and Ron arrived by the car Hermione's parent's had given them. Ron, with tons of hard work from Mr. Granger, had hardly passed his Muggle test and was still getting used to driving the small silver BMW, but he understood why Hermione had insisted on them taking it from her parents. Although it was not as fast as flooing, apparating, or using a portkey, it was practical and safe to move Rose around in, especially around Muggle London.

Ron smiled up at his childhood home as he put the car in park. He had not been there in over two weeks and, despite how much he used to complain about being cramped in there with all of his siblings and parents, he had missed it.

"Ron…Rose is asleep…" Hermione whispered from the passenger seat.

Ron turned around to see Rose asleep in her car seat in the back. He sighed and cracked a small smile as he shook his head. "Your daughter has impeccable timing, Hermione."

"I believe she gets that from you, Ronald." Hermione teased back and then sighed, tilting her head to the side slightly as she examined her sleeping daughter. Rose's hair had come in a deep red now, nearly brown, the same beautiful color as Ginny's. "We will have to wake her, won't we?"

"We could try and bring her in like that…but I doubt the Burrow is quiet enough to let her sleep right now. I can hear Harry laughing all the way out here, and these bloody muggle windows are up." Ron tapped on the glass next to him as Harry's muffled laughs could be heard. Ron had a feeling Mr. Weasley and Harry had already broken into the Firewhiskey, something Hermione would frown upon.

"I know. Well…here goes some bad parenting…" Hermione sighed and moved out of the car, moving to the back seat to gently lift Rose out of her babyseat.

Rose gurgled and grunted, letting out a small cry as Hermione clearly woke her.

"Oh, Rose…Mummy is sorry…shh, baby…" Hermione rocked Rose in her arms as Ron pulled Rose's diaper bag out of the back and locked the car.

By the time Ron joined Hermione, who was slowly walking toward the Burrow with Rose, Rose had already seemed to quiet down and was now staring up at her mother intensely with the same blue eyes Ron had.

"There you go little Rosie…" Ron cooed at his daughter.

Hermione smiled at Ron and then down at Rose before they reached the door of the Burrow, which nearly came banging off the hinges as Mrs. Weasley rushed out the door.

"There's my beautiful Rose!" Mrs. Weasley cooed over the baby as she kissed Ron and Hermione hello and motioned the small family into the Burrow.

"How are you, Mum?" Ron asked as he set the diaper bag down and followed Hermione into the kitchen where Harry, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley were already sitting at the dinner table.

"Lovely, lovely! So happy to see my granddaughter! I haven't seen her in a week!" Mrs. Weasley commented, gently rubbing Rose's cheek as she helped Hermione sit down at the table.

"I know…I'm sorry…we've just been so busy with everything." Hermione smiled up at her mother-in-law.

"Not to worry, dear. I know things have been crazy…it's been the same for these two…" Mrs. Weasley motioned to Harry and Ginny as Harry was making faces at Rose and causing her to smile and laugh a bit.

"I'm sure…" Hermione laughed at Harry. "Honestly, Harry…if those are the only faces you make at her, she might start to think her Uncle Harry really looks like that."

"Lot better then he normally looks." Ron teased, opening himself up a bottle of Muggle Beer that his father had grown fond of after a few holidays with Mr. Granger.

"Loads better then her dad looks…" Harry shot back.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the two of them and moved Rose so that the baby was standing on her knees with her support.

"She's standing now, is she?" Mrs. Weasley said hopefully.

"Working on it. Definitely crawling everywhere…" Ron said proudly.

"Well… she should be walking soon. Most of mine did by ten months." Mrs. Weasley commented.

Hermione bit her tongue. Lately, it seemed like every time she came to the Burrow Mrs. Weasley was slipping comments in about Rose's development like that and it was getting to Hermione. Rose was well ahead of schedule for most things, so she had no idea why Mrs. Weasley always had to say something, as if she was judging her parenting skills. Hermione was certain Ron's mother didn't do it on purpose, but it still was a bit annoying.

Ron, able to tell it was bothering Hermione, simply slipped an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Mum…Rose is well ahead of where she needs to be."

"Oh, I know that, Ron. I am just saying…" Mrs. Weasley turned back to the dinner she was finishing cooking.

"So…what's the big plan when you finish up your N.E.W.T.'s, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione glanced at Ron and then back at Harry. "Nothing really…just spend some time at home before I begin work."

"Sounds bloody boring." Ginny commented, sipping her own beer.

"Do you have some glorious plan?" Ron snorted at his sister.

"Actually…yes. Harry and I were going to go to France for two weeks." Ginny smiled at Harry.

"France?" Ron seemed slightly jealous. "But Harry…what about work?"

"I asked off. Kingsley said it was fine." Harry shrugged.

"Oh…wow…" Ron tried his best to hide his envy, but Hermione could hear it in his voice.

"And then maybe when you come back, Rosie won't be our only grand child…now will she…" Mrs. Weasley smiled lovingly at Rose who was now grabbing a fistful of Hermione's curls.

"Yes…how is Fleur doing?" Hermione asked, taking the opportunity to change the subject. Fleur and Bill were expecting their first child in a few weeks.

"Bill said well…we spoke just the other day." Mr. Weasley chimed in.

"And Fleur is feeling alright?" Hermione asked.

"She said fine…oh it will be so lovely to have another baby around! Someone for Rose to play with…someone around her age since I doubt you two will be having anymore anytime soon…" Mrs. Weasley spoke mostly to Hermione.

"I…well…" Hermione felt her cheeks flush red as she knew Mrs. Weasley's famous speech about having children close in age was coming. It was a normal conversation they had nearly every time they got together, now that Rose was getting a bit older. Hermione couldn't figure it out. When Rose was first born, Mrs. Weasley was quite keen on making sure Ron and Hermione were not overwhelmed and now she kept pushing the idea of another child on them every chance she got.

"We are busy with work…and getting sorted out, Mum. Told you…no kids for a bit." Ron said, digging into the bread Mrs. Weasley had placed on the table.

"Oh, I know…I just think its best to have children one right after the next. Rose will grow up nearly an only child at this rate." Mrs. Weasley said, and then turned to Hermione. "Not that there is anything wrong with that."

Hermione just gave Mrs. Weasley a tight-lipped smile and took a deep breath, feeling slightly overwhelmed by Mrs. Weasley. This is why she did not enjoy coming over to the Burrow right now. However, she hoped that would change once Bill and Fleur had their baby and took the pressure off of Rose as the only grandchild. Though, Hermione couldn't help but notice that Rose did not seemed phased by any of the extra attention, as she busy grabbed at Hermione's curls again, this time trying to eat some of them.


	2. Chapter 2: Responsibilities

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Sequel to "Law Change Lives". Hermione and Ron are settling into their new roles as parents, but nothing is ever as easy as it seems.

**CHAPTER 2**

Hermione and Ron arrived back at Grimmauld Place later that night, Ron struggling up the stairs with leftovers from his mother and Rose's diaper bag, as Hermione carefully carried a sleeping Rose into the house.

Hermione silently moved up the stairs and into Rose's nursery. She had changed Rose into her pajamas at the Burrow and was grateful for it, because Rose was always hard to get back to sleep after she was woken up.

Hermione gently placed Rose down in her crib and ran a hand over Rose's head, watching the baby snuggle into her hand. Hermione smiled down at her daughter. Despite everything that had come along with Rose, Hermione was so grateful for her daughter. She didn't think it was possible to love someone as much as she loved Rose.

Hermione gently kissed her daughter and then moved out of the nursery, softly closing the door behind her before heading back down the stairs to find Ron busy making himself a sandwich in the kitchen.

"How can you possibly be hungry again? We just ate…" Hermione gave a small tired smile at Ron as he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"What?" Ron shrugged, swallowing a huge piece of the sandwich. "I'm always hungry."

"So I've noticed." Hermione sighed, hoping up onto the small kitchen counter and tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"You look tired." Ron said, moving and placing himself between Hermione's too legs, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"I am." Hermione admitted.

"Well…we can sleep in tomorrow. Its Sunday." Ron reminded her.

"If your mother doesn't decide to show up and bash Rose a bit more…" Hermione mumbled under her breath.

Ron stopped rubbing Hermione's legs, and went rather still, his brow furrowing. "What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you hear her tonight, Ron? She thinks now Rose should be walking and talking and whatever else…" Hermione shook her head.

"Yeah…but we also know the healer said Rose is already ahead of schedule with the crawling and everything. She's already standing." Ron reasoned.

"Well…according to your mother that's not good enough." Hermione said.

"That's not what my Mum said…" Ron replied.

"She might as well have. I don't get why she is all over Rose all the time." Hermione sighed.

"Its her only grandchild…she just gives her a lot of attention." Ron reasoned.

"Right…well she made it perfectly clear she thinks that's a mistake too." Hermione sighed, jumping down of the counter and away from Ron's grasp as she now leaned on the counter with her arms.

Ron, in turn, crossed his own arms and leaned back against the opposite counter. "What's a mistake?"

"That we aren't giving Rose a sibling." Hermione said.

"A sibling? Hermione, what are you going off about…" Ron shook his head.

"You heard your Mum tonight, Ron. How she wishes Rose wasn't an only child…" Hermione reminded him, trying to keep her voice down so she wouldn't wake Rose.

"Yeah? So…she's not the one who would be having or taking care of another kid. We talked about it, Hermione…we are happy with Rose now, and so what if she is a bit older then the rest of our kids? We will have more when we are good and ready, and I am not ready, are you?" Ron asked, really confused now.

"No. Of course not…Rose is quite enough." Hermione said quickly.

"Exactly. We couldn't take another one if we wanted to." Ron shook his head motioning to Rose as if she were the biggest handful of his life.

Hermione, for some reason, was angered by this. "Why not? Are we not capable, or is it because you want to run off with Harry and Ginny to France?"

Ron shook his head in disbelief "What? What's Harry and Ginny got to do with this?"

"I saw how envious you were at dinner. That they get to run off and be a normal couple and you are stuck here with Rose and myself." Hermione snapped, though she knew she was being irrational. Ron had never said that.

"Hermione…what in the bleeding hell…I'm not stuck with you and Rose. I love being with you two. Yeah, maybe I was a little jealous that Harry and Ginny can just run off but we are at a different point in our life then they are, aren't we?" Ron said.

"Of course we are." Hermione said simply.

Ron shook his head, trying to sort it all out before speaking. He had learned, over a few sleepless nights when Rose was first born, he needed to think sometimes before he spoke to Hermione, and he was getting better about it.

"Hermione…what's this really about? Do you want another kid? Is that what this is…a test?" Ron asked, needing to make sure.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "No…no I don't. And…you are right…there's nothing wrong with wanting what Harry and Ginny have. I just…your mother…she means well, Ron, but sometimes she can be a bit much."

Ron nodded and decided to venture across the kitchen to Hermione, wrapping his arms around her. "I know she can be…and I don't want what Harry and Ginny have. I love you and Rose very much…even when you are being mental."

Hermione glared up at Ron. "I'm not being mental."

"A little bit…yeah…" Ron nodded at her, kissing her forehead. "Just…forget what my Mum said about Rose. She's perfect, and we know it…and forget about what Harry and Ginny are doing or another baby. We are happy as we are, right?"

Hermione nodded into Ron's chest.

"Good. Then…lets finish this row the proper way, yeah?" Ron smirked down at her and lifted Hermione off her feet, carrying her up the stairs toward their bedroom before she could really object, not that she wanted to.

* * *

Monday morning came far too early for Hermione, as she rushed to finish getting ready before her mother showed up to take care of Rose while Hermione took the first of her N.E.W.T.'s at Hogwarts. So far, she was running late, and Rose had spilled cereal all over Ron's pants.

"Bloody hell, Rosie…" Ron groaned, using his wand to wipe the milk off of him.

"Ron! Mouth!" Hermione called from the downstairs bathroom.

"Right…sorry!" Ron called back down the hall.

"What happened, anyway?" Hermione asked, moving into the kitchen to see the scene Rose had managed to make.

"Ron! Watch her!" Hermione called, noticing that Rose was busy splashing her hands in the spilled milk while Ron was too concerned with his pants.

"Sorry…I…" Ron sighed as he watched Hermione quickly move toward Rose, cleaning the milk up with a swipe of her wand before lifting Rose out of the highchair and placing her on her hip.

"Just…clean the rest of this up for me. I don't want to leave my Mum a dirty kitchen…" Hermione motioned to the coffee mess on the counter.

"Sure…on it." Ron gave Hermione a fake salute, causing her to roll her eyes and produce a small smile as she moved back to the bathroom, with Rose, to finish getting ready.

A few minutes later, Hermione heard the front door open and Ron ushering her mother in, and she realized she was really running late.

"Hermione…I've got to head to work." Ron called down the hall.

Hermione again emerged from the bathroom; still holding Rose on her hip and smiled a tired smile at her mother and Ron. She quickly moved up to Ron and kissed him and then allowed him to kiss Rose's head. "Have a good day…I love you."

"Love you too…" Ron smiled down at her, and ran a hand to tuck a stray piece of hair behind Hermione's ear. "And relax…you will be brilliant on your tests today."

Hermione smiled and nodded against Ron's hand. He did have a way of making her feel slightly calmer.

"Have a good day, Ron." Mrs. Granger gave Ron a pat on the shoulder.

"See ya later." Ron smiled at his mother-in-law and headed out the door, leaving Hermione alone with her mother and daughter.

Hermione sighed and handed Rose off to her mother. "I am sorry I didn't have time to dress her. I was running a little late this morning."

"She's fine…aren't you, little Rosie?" Mrs. Granger cooed at her granddaughter who laughed and grabbed at Mrs. Granger's nose.

Hermione sighed. She still hated that nickname for Rose, but everyone except her seemed to use it.

"Hermione, are you alright? Other then the obvious nerves over your test?" Mrs. Granger asked her daughter, able to sense when something was bothering Hermione.

"I just…had a long weekend…with Ron's mother…" Hermione admitted.

"What happened?" Mrs. Granger asked carefully. She did not try to butt into the relationship Hermione had with Mrs. Weasley because Mrs. Granger knew that it was something she would never fully understand, not being part of the magical world.

"She just…is constantly on Rose's development…" Hermione admitted.

"Her development? I would say she is quite advanced…" Mrs. Granger seemed surprised and glanced at Rose who was now intrigued with a button on Mrs. Granger's coat.

"She is. Well advanced…" Hermione repeated what the healers had said to both Ron and herself multiple times.

"So then, what is the problem?" Mrs. Granger was confused.

"Nothing per say…she just is constantly comparing Rose to her children…and dropping not so subtle hints about how she thinks Ron and I should give Rose a sibling close to her age." Hermione sighed as she packed her school bag.

"Is that something you and Ron are discussing?" Mrs. Granger could not hide the surprise in her voice.

"Not at all." Hermione shook her head.

"Well…you know how Molly gets…just excited is all. She means well…" Mrs. Granger said. She had met Mrs. Weasley a number of times now and really did believe her heart was in the right place when it came to her kids.

"I know that. I just…don't need more pressure then necessary right now." Hermione admitted.

"So just focus on yourself. Focus on your test today, alright dear?" Mrs. Granger said in a soothing voice.

Hermione nodded, placing the last of her belongings in her bag and taking a deep breath before smiling up at her daughter who was reaching for Hermione now.

"Mm…m…mmmm…" Rose mumbled grabbing for Hermione.

"Mummy has to go, sweetheart." Hermione took Rose from her mother and gave her a good hug and kiss before handing her bad to Mrs. Granger. "But be good for Grammy, okay?"

Rose let out a subtle cry and reached for Hermione again.

"I'm sorry, sweetie…Mummy will be back soon." Hermione gave Rose another kiss on the forehead before giving her mother a grateful smile and moving toward the fireplace where she flooed to Hogwarts.

* * *

Ron sighed, running his hand over his eyes as he pushed himself away from his desk and a pile of paperwork. He was exhausted, and not just because Rose had woken him and Hermione up before the sun had come out. The weekend had been long, and he had been feeling awful about how his mother had made Hermione feel on Saturday. He knew his mother had not meant it, but she had stressed Hermione out even more, and that was something he was trying his hardest not to do with everything else going on.

"Need a break, Ron?" Harry's voice caused Ron to glance up and see his best friend in the door.

"A long bloody one…" Ron gave a small laugh and motioned for Harry to sit down across from him.

"Rose have you up last night?" Harry guessed, sinking into the chair across from Ron.

"Well…no more then usual. Just…long weekend, I suppose…and Hermione was rushing about this morning…getting ready for her N.E.W.T.'s." Ron explained.

Harry just nodded. "Yeah…I could tell something was wrong at the Burrow. Hermione didn't seem like herself."

"Yeah…she just…she's sort of been stressed out." Ron decided not to divulge too much to Harry. He had learned better then to do that anymore, as his and Hermione's marriage had gone on, he realized certain things needed to stay between himself and Hermione.

"Well…maybe you can take a break from everything when it's all done…like Ginny and I are." Harry offered.

Ron shrugged. "Would be nice…but…we have Rose. We can't just pick up and go to France."

"I didn't say that…just…something might be nice to do. Even if you take Rose with you." Harry suggested.

"Wouldn't be much of a break then..." Ron admitted. He loved Rose to pieces and he couldn't imagine his life without her, but she was a lot of work.

"So just the two of you. I am sure your parents wouldn't mind watching Rose…or Hermione's parents for that matter." Harry said.

"Its just a lot to ask of someone. Rose is a lot of work…I love her…but she is a handful…and only getting worse…" Ron sighed, rubbing his hand through his red locks. "Honestly, Harry…sometimes I don't think I'm ready for fatherhood…"

"Well…it's a little late for that, isn't it?" Harry laughed.

Ron sighed and cracked a smile of his own. "I suppose."

"Well…if anything you two made the rest of us realize we aren't ready for that sort of responsibility yet…" Harry said.

Harry then stood, patting Ron on the back and all Ron could do was smile back at Harry, knowing that Harry had a point; people their age weren't supposed to have that sort of responsibility, yet Hermione and Ron had it, and they would continue to as long as Rose lived.

* * *

Hermione sighed, pushing her test away from her just as McGonagall signaled for the N.E.W.T.'s to be over. She was happy the test was over, but she couldn't help but feel she could have done a bit better with a little more studying time, and a little more sleep, both of which were scarce around Grimmauld Place.

Hermione closed her eyes, rubbing the exhaustion from them. When she opened them again, Professor McGonagall was smiling down at her, and Hermione realized the classroom was empty.

"Happy to be finished, Mrs. Weasley?" McGonagall asked with a smile.

Hermione gave a small nod and smile. It was still strange that people addressed her as _Mrs. Weasley_. To her, that would always be Ron's mother.

"And I assume you are ready for the Ministry? I'm told they are elated for you to begin working." McGonagall continued to smile.

"Yes…actually…more then ready." Hermione admitted.

"Good. I trust you will do great things there. I am excited to witness them." McGonagall said, taking Hermione's test and staking it on top of the rest. "And how are Rose and Mr. Weasley doing?"

"Well…" Hermione said with a small sigh. "Rose is crawling everywhere and Ron's work has really picked up."

"I've heard the Auror Department has been rather busy conducted some raids over in Europe." McGonagall nodded.

"Yes…finishing up with some Death Eater's I suppose…Ron hasn't been over there much yet." Hermione said, standing and stretching.

"Well, I can't imagine them making him go away for weeks on end…not with little Rose at home." McGonagall said.

"Well…eventually I am sure they will…once I get settled in work, and my schedule with Rose." Hermione admitted, though she was certainly not looking forward to those long days where she would be home alone with Rose. It wasn't that she minded being by herself with Rose, but it was unsettling being home without Ron. Hermione knew it was silly, but she still slept with her wand next to her bed, as if someone was going to attack her. When Ron wasn't home, she was extra nervous.

"They are going to let you work from home though, aren't they?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes…it was part of the negotiations for me to work. I wanted to have some time with Rose. I hate leaving her with my Mum or Ron's mum all day."

"Well, they should accommodate a witch like you. It's funny…when the Ministry wants someone, what they are willing to do. Do you think you will be okay handling work from home?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione nodded more feverishly now. "It will be a different set of responsibilities, but I am ready for them."

McGonagall cracked a small smile at Hermione. "Its enlightening to see how you have grown into such a woman, Hermione. Motherhood suits you."

Hermione couldn't help but smile back. It was encouraging to hear she was doing a good job with Rose every once and while, especially when it came from someone other then her mother or Ron.


	3. Chapter 3: Words and Owls

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Sequel to "Law Change Lives". Hermione and Ron are settling into their new roles as parents, but nothing is ever as easy as it seems.

**CHAPTER 3**

"Rosie…please…another bite for Mummy…" Hermione tried spooning in some more of the baby banana's she was attempting to feed Rose for dinner, those Rose shook her head and protested against the small spoon.

Hermione sighed; she was already wearing the sweet potatoes and the juice Rose had decided she did not want to eat. She did not want to add bananas to her shirt.

The door to Grimmauld Place opened, signally Ron was home.

"Good…maybe you will eat for Daddy…" Hermione said to Rose who had turned her attention to the kitchen doorway, as if she knew Ron home.

"Who's eating?" Ron's voice was loud as he moved into the kitchen with his briefcase in one hand and a bouquet of lilies in the other.

"Your daughter is refusing to." Hermione said, standing and smiling at Ron. "What are the flowers for?"

"For you." Ron smiled at her and kissed her handing the flowers. "Congratulations on your test. McGonagall sent an owl that said you did near perfect."

Hermione smiled softly at Ron. "Thank you."

"Sure." Ron smiled back at her before turning his attention to Rose. "Now…miss…why aren't you eating?"

Rose giggled as Ron got eye level with her and moved toward her, grabbing the banana jar and getting a spoonful in Rose before she could protest.

"Is she eating?" Hermione asked as she set the flowers in water.

"A bit." Ron said, taking the seat Hermione had been in and continued to feed Rose. "Why don't you go relax, Hermione? I'll finish up here with Rose and get her in bed."

"Ron, you don't have to—" Hermione started.

"You earned it. Go relax after that test…I've got Rosie…go take a bath." Ron offered again.

Hermione smiled, leaning against the counter. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Go…" Ron told her.

"Thank you, Ron." Hermione moved and kissed him on the cheek. She was truly exhausted and a bath sounded amazing.

"Sure. Say goodnight to Mum…Rosie…" Ron said to his daughter.

"Mmm…Maa..maa…" Rose gurgled out proudly.

Hermione instantly froze and so did Ron, both staring at their daughter.

Rose, however, did not seem to find her parents looks amusing and after a few minutes was grabbing for Ron to keep feeding her.

"Did she…" Ron said, mindlessly spooning another bit of food into Rose's mouth.

"Did she talk? I can't be sure." Hermione said softly, though she couldn't help her racing heart, at the idea that her daughter was speaking, especially if her first word was "mama".

"Hold on…Rosie…who is that…" Ron pointed to Hermione.

Rose stared at her mother for a long moment and then grabbed at Ron again.

"No…Rosie…who is that…" Ron pulled the food back, pointing at Hermione again.

Rose seemed annoyed but almost understood Ron, and then turned to Hermione and pointed. "MA…"

"Oh, Rose!" Hermione could feel the tears welling in her eyes as she quickly scooped Rose up and kissed the messy baby so much that Rose giggled against Hermione's cheek.

"Bloody hell…well, I can tell my Mum to stick that one in her hat…" Ron laughed as Hermione continued to kiss and cuddle against a giggling Rose.

After a few minutes, Rose seemed bored with her mother and grabbed for Ron.

"Let me clean her up and get her in bed, Hermione." Ron offered again.

"Oh…but…" Hermione sighed, as if she didn't want to give Rose up. She was so proud of her.

"You can talk to her tomorrow, Hermione…all day. I promise she will be here." Ron laughed.

"Fine…goodnight, Rose…Mummy loves you…give me kisses." Hermione made a kissing face at Rose.

Rose leaned in and kissed Hermione on the lips before giggling and letting Ron take her from her mother's grasp. She then placed her head against Ron's shoulder and shoved her thumb in her mouth, as if she were done performing tricks for the night.

* * *

Hermione sank down into the bubble bath in the master bath attached to her and Ron's room. The warm water felt good against her skin, and she smiled as she closed her eyes and let the water soak into her muscles. She had been tired early, ready for bed, but now, after Rose's little show downstairs, she felt awake.

Hermione was proud of her daughter. She had let Mrs. Weasley worry her for weeks that Rose wasn't doing what she was supposed to be, and despite the fact that the healer said Rose was well ahead of schedule, Hermione had to admit, Mrs. Wealsey's words were getting to her. Now, however, Mrs. Weasley could say nothing. In fact, Hermione knew Mrs. Weasley would be proud. She knew Mrs. Weasley loved Rose dearly, but Hermione was getting sick of the fact that she felt that Ron's mother was constantly judging her own parenting skills. Hermione knew she was new to the whole concept of motherhood, but she also thought she was doing a damn good job. Now, Rose's new ability, would keep Mrs. Weasley quiet for a bit.

Hermione smiled even more as she thought about Rose's first word. She couldn't help but feel a little proud that Rose's first word had been "mum" instead of dad. Certainly, she wouldn't have been upset if Rose had said "dad" first. After all, Rose was completely a daddy's girl, and had Ron wrapped around her tiny finger, but Hermione knew she would have been a bit jealous. After all, she had carried Rose for nine months, and spent far more time with Rose then Ron, not that Ron liked it that way. It was just how things were with work; nothing could be done about it.

A faint knock on the door interrupted Hermione's thoughts and she opened her eyes to see nearly all the bubbles were gone in the tub.

"You still in there?" Ron's voice came through the door.

"Yes…" Hermione said, sitting up in the tub.

Ron opened the door, standing there in his boxers with a sly grin on his face. "You've been in here a bit, love. Wanted to make sure you didn't drown…"

"How long?" Hermione asked curiously as she watched Ron flick his wand and create more bubbles before stripping out of his boxers and joining Hermione in the tub.

"Long enough for me to clean Rose, get her to sleep, and make myself a sandwich." Ron said proudly.

"Thank you for all of that." Hermione smiled at her husband, realizing that it was the first time they had been alone in weeks. They had both been so busy with Rose, and Hermione with her tests, and Ron with work, and time had slipped away from them.

"You deserved it. Passed your N.E.W.T.'s and got our daughter to say her first word." Ron said with a smirk.

"Rose did that all on her own." Hermione said.

"Well…she got that big brain from someone…" Ron snaked across the tub and kissed Hermione softly.

Hermione smiled against Ron's lips. _Yes, she had absolutely missed him._

"She's getting so big…" Hermione whispered.

"Who?" Ron pulled away, looking slightly confused by Hermione's words. Clearly, his thoughts had been somewhere else.

"Rose. Who else?" Hermione giggled, slapping Ron playfully on his bare chest.

"Oh, right…Rose." Ron nodded, sitting back in his seat in the tub. "Well…she is nine months old…getting up there I suppose…"

Hermione laughed at Ron's joke. "Just strange to think last year I was out to here with her…"

Hermione made a ball around her now thin stomach, where her pregnant belly had been a year before.

"Yeah…you were rather plump." Ron teased.

"Oh shut it…" Hermione glared playfully at Ron.

"What? You said it! Besides…you looked amazing…I didn't tell you enough then…suppose with the war going on and all…but you make a beautiful pregnant woman." Ron wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'm sure." Hermione laughed, remembering how disgusted she had been by her own shape by the time she reached the Hogwarts Castle, nearly a year earlier.

"Its true. You'll see again…one day…when we are ready." Ron commented and then smiled at Hermione. "And…you know…I was thinking we should practice."

"Practice what?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow.

"Well…getting you pregnant…we should practice how to do it…without getting you pregnant…but you know…work on the mechanics of how to do it. We haven't in a bit…I might be rusty…" Ron smirked.

Hermione laughed, understanding exactly what Ron was getting at. "Oh, rusty? Has it been that long, Mr. Weasley?"

"Hmm…more then two days…" Ron made a face as Hermione moved closer to him.

Hermione climbed up Ron's wet chest and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry about that."

"Well…I'll forgive you…if we make up for it now…" Ron said, kissing Hermione back.

"I missed you." Hermione whispered against Ron's teeth.

And that was enough for Ron, as he fiercely began kissing Hermione's lips, neck, and shoulder, as his hands roamed her bare back. Ron made a mental note to tell Hermione to take baths more often.

* * *

A few days had passed since Rose's first word, and Ron and Hermione couldn't get her to stop talking. Although, the only coherent word she was saying was "Ma" she was constantly bumbling on in her own baby language about everything else, and it made Ron laugh at how hard Hermione was now trying to get Rose to talk more. It was no different that morning as they drove to Kings Cross to say goodbye to Harry and Ginny as they got ready to leave for France.

"Rose…who is this?" Hermione pointed to Ron who was driving.

"Mm…bba…dooo…" Rose cooed, more interested in her fingers then what Hermione was saying.

"Hermione…she will talk when she is good and ready. Can't you be happy with Mum?" Ron laughed.

"MAAA!" Rose pointed at Hermione.

"Good, Rosie…that's Mummy…" Ron smiled in the rearview mirror.

"Oh, I know. I just…I'm so excited for her to start talking." Hermione admitted, fiddling with her wedding band absentmindedly.

Ron noticed Hermione's actions and cocked an eyebrow at his wife. "Nervous, Hermione?"

"No." Hermione shook her head quickly, though her mind was off somewhere else. She had so much to do in the next week. She had to get ready to begin working, she had to set up her office at home so she could work while watching Rose, and she had to get her mother ready to help for a full works days on the two days she was meant to be in the Ministry. Ron's mother had offered to help, but was up with Fleur, getting ready for the new baby a Shell Cottage, and so unfortunately, Hermione's only help for the next few weeks would be her own mother.

Ron just nodded, deciding not to pry into his wife's thoughts as he parked the car and moved to get Rose's carriage out of the trunk, while Hermione got Rose from her car seat and buckled her into the carriage.

"I still don't get why Harry and Ginny didn't just disapparate there…" Hermione commented as she pushed Rose through the train station.

"Something about getting a muggle experience…" Ron snorted. "I don't get it…but Ginny said she wanted to said she wanted to stop in Scotland first…so I suppose that's why the train."

"I guess…" Hermione nodded, not really having gotten a chance to talk to Harry or Ginny about their trip.

A few seconds later, Hermione and Ron were met by Ginny and Harry who waved them over with smiles.

"You look all ready!" Hermione said, giving Harry and Ginny a kiss hello as she motioned to the bags near them.

"We are…though we are going to miss someone…" Ginny knelt down and made a face at Rose who giggled.

"I heard Rose is talking now." Harry commented to Hermione with a smile.

"She is saying Mum…sort of." Hermione said proudly.

"She's a smart kid…by the time we get back she will be putting sentences together." Ginny said, tickling Rose who laughed harder at her aunt.

Hermione smiled down at Ginny and her daughter. Unlike Mrs. Weasley, Ginny was fiercely protective over her goddaughter's abilities and Hermione was certain Ginny would have argued Rose was the smartest baby alive even if she had been half-troll.

"Wouldn't be surprised." Harry laughed patting Ron on the back.

"Yeah…well…guess you will have to wait two weeks to find out." Ron laughed back.

The train whistle blew, signaling the train was about to leave.

"Well…that looks like you are off…" Hermione said, as Ginny straightened back out.

"Thanks for coming to say goodbye…glad we got to see Rose before we left…" Ginny hugged Hermione and then Ron beforebendign and giving Rose a kiss.

"Have a good trip you two." Ron gave a wave as Harry and Ginny boarded the training, leaving Hermione, Ron, and Rose on the platform.

Hermione and Ron waited until the train left before Hermione began pushing Rose's carriage along the platform.

"Must be nice to just pack up…" Ron sighed as he ran a hand over his red hair.

"Yes…" Hermione cocked an eyebrow at her husband, wondering what he was thinking. "Do you wish we could go off and do stuff like that?"

"What? Take off for two weeks without a care in the world?" Ron gave a snort. "Sure…but its not that easy with this one, now is it…" Ron moved around to make a face at Rose who giggled and then slumped back into the carriage, playing with the edge of the blanket Hermione had placed over her.

"Well…we could, it would just take planning." Hermione mentioned. After the other night she and Ron had shared in the tub, she realized just how much she missed alone time with him, and just how important it truly was for them as a couple.

"Well…sure…I suppose…" Ron moved back to Hermione's side, wrapping an arm around her waist as she navigated them toward their car. "Do you want to pack up for two weeks and leave Rose somewhere?"

"Not too weeks." Hermione admitted. She could hardly spend a few hours from Rose, let alone two weeks, but some alone time with Ron, she knew, was necessary. "But maybe a night…"

"Yeah…reckon that would be a bit more manageable…" Ron thought after a moment. "Suppose we could ask my parents…or yours…"

Hermione nodded, smiling up at Ron. "Maybe before I start work? I'll call my parents tonight…"

"You've thought about this, haven't you?" Ron asked as he unlocked their car.

"A bit since the other night." Hermione admitted as she moved to get Rose out of her carriage.

"Well…I like your thought process…Mrs. Weasley." Ron smiled over the car, deciding he couldn't wait to get Hermione home that night and get Rose down to bed and give Hermione another preview of what their night alone could be like.

* * *

Hermione smiled down as Rose slept soundly against her chest as she rocked her daughter gently in the rocking chair in the corner of Rose's nursery. She had just read Rose a story, and her daughter was out in minutes, her thumb in her mouth as she snored every so lightly.

Hermione gently kissed Rose on the forehead and was about to move her to her crib when the sudden sound of Pig squawking in the kitchen started Rose, causing her to cry.

"Oh, Rose…shhh…" Hermione sighed. It was usually not that easy to get Rose to sleep and now she was ready to beat Pig to death. "Ron! Shut that devil of a owl up!"

When Hermione got no response from Ron but instead heard him running up the stairs she moved into the hall, with a crying Rose still settling against her chest, nearly running into Ron as he sprinted passed the nursery.

"Ron, what happened?" Hermione asked, now rather concerned. It was late, and Ron looked worried.

"Ministry just sent an owl…I need to get to work…" Ron moved quickly into their bedroom, throwing on a t-shirt and looking frantically for his wand on the end table.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione rocked Rose absentmindedly, as the baby seemed to fall back into her slumber, oblivious to the increase in Hermione's heart rate.

"Not positive. Just said they need me." Ron said, his voice with no emotion in it now as he slipped his wand into his pocket. He needed to focus; he needed to be ready to work when he got to the Ministry. He needed to be ready for whatever was ahead.

"Ron…" Hermione couldn't hide the worry in her voice.

"I'll be fine…" Ron gently kissed Hermione's forehead. "Don't worry…get Rose back to sleep. Sorry to wake her up."

"I love you. Be careful." Hermione said quickly.

"Love you too." Ron gave Hermione a small smile before moving down the stairs to floo to the Ministry, though the smile gave Hermione no comfort as she gently rocked Rose against her chest, standing alone on in her bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4: Mass Breakout

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Sequel to "Law Change Lives". Hermione and Ron are settling into their new roles as parents, but nothing is ever as easy as it seems.

**CHAPTER 4**

Ron slowly moved into Grimmauld Place, trying his best to be silent as he closed the door behind him. The sun was barely up and he was exhausted, covered in dirt, blood, and his bones aching. Last night had been busy to say the least, and there had been a few times he was not certain he was going to come home to Hermione and Rose.

Ron silently moved up the stairs, trying to muffle the sound of his own feet, though he was dragging them, his right leg having been nearly crushed the night before. When Ron reached the top of the stairs he saw the light on in Rose's nursery and moved toward her.

When Ron entered Rose's room, he found Rose sound asleep in her crib, and Hermione asleep on the floor next to Rose, her wand clutched tightly in her hand.

Ron frowned. He had known he had left in a rush the night before, and he was sure he had scared Hermione, though part of him thought she had every right to be scared right now. Still, it wasn't the time or the place to discuss it with her.

"Hermione…" Ron slowly bent down and nudged his wife.

Hermione instantly woke up, poking Ron with her wand until she realized it was him. She then lowered it, only to raise it back up with a light on it, examining Ron's beaten and dirty face.

"Ron? What happened?" Hermione whispered, the concern oozing from her voice.

"Come on…not in here…" Ron helped Hermione to her feet and led her down the hall to their bedroom. He did not want to wake Rose if it wasn't necessary.

The second they were in their bedroom, Hermione flicked on the lights, feeling sickened by Ron's appearance. She hadn't seen him this hurt since the Battle of Hogwarts. She quickly moved forward, pulling his ripped jacket from his bruised body. "Ron, what happened to you?"

"Last night…" Ron gave a soft laugh and lowered himself onto the bed.

"What happened at the Ministry? What were you called in for?" Hermione asked frantically as she helped Ron out of his shirt, exposing large gashing across her back to him. She quickly stood, grabbing the small bottle of Essence of Dittany that she kept in her night side table. She then moved back and ran it over his cuts.

"There was a breakout…" Ron winced as the potion began working.

Instantly, Hermione's hands froze on Ron's back. She knew what that meant. Her mouth went dry. "What…what sort of break out."

Ron sighed, hanging his head as if he had let Hermione down. "From Azkaban…"

"Did you…did you get everyone who broke out?" Hermione asked softly, shock still written over her frozen face.

Ron turned to face Hermione and took her hand in his, running is fingers over her wedding band and shaking his head. "No…we couldn't find a few."

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked. After all, it would make sense she, Ron, and Harry would be targets, as well as the Weasley's and in extension, Rose.

"Means nothing." Ron told her, cupping her hand in his and trying to sound convincing. "Means I have to work a bit more…since Harry isn't here…but it doesn't mean anything else. Nothing's going to happen to any of us. Any of us…we put extra guards on duty for all those who would be target's of death eaters…even got some people watching your parents place, and everything will be fine. Everyone is going to be fine…I promise."

Hermione just nodded, biting her own lip for a moment before letting out the breath she had not realized she was holding in. There was no point in worrying over something she could not control, not at that hour of the morning when the two most important people in her life were safe at Grimmauld Place with her.

"You look tired, Ron." Hermione noticed.

Ron gave a small laugh. "I am."

"Let's get to bed…" Hermione helped him lean into their bed and then covered him with blankets before climbing in next to him. She watched him for a few minutes as he drifted off to sleep, and herself was about to do the same, when Rose's cries echoed through the house.

Ron instantly jumped up in bed, his wand already in his hand. "What the—"

"Its just Rose, Ron! It's just Rose! Calm down!" Hermione nearly had to hold Ron in place as he frantically waved his wand and blasted the light out of the corner of the room, the sound of it crashing only making Rose cry more.

"Bloody hell!" Ron growled, trying to calm himself down as he wiped his own face, the exhaustion and ache written all over it. "Can't she be quiet one morning?"

Hermione was shocked by Ron's words. Never, since Rose had been born, had he ever said a word against Rose or her crying. "Ron…she's just a baby…"

"I know, I know…I'm just tired…" Ron admitted as he collapsed back down into his pillow, trying his best to cover his ears.

Hermione, shocked by Ron's behavior, but trying her best to grasp all he had been through the night before carefully got out of bed, and silently moved down the hall to comfort her crying daughter.

* * *

Two days had passed since the break out at Azkaban, and Ron had been working overtime, around the clock, leaving a very tired and frightened Hermione at home alone with Rose, guarded by two Auror's at all times outside the house. Though no Death Eater knew where Grimmauld Place was, it was a slight comfort to Hermione to know someone was watching her.

She had little contact with the outside world, and was meant to start working for the Ministry that day, but they had put her job on hold, pending the capture of the Prisoners, and Hermione had been on strict orders not to leave Grimmauld Place unless absolutely necessary which Hermione thought was reasonable given the climate of things.

Though that particular day, Hermione wanted to contact with someone, anyone beside her nine-month-old daughter whose vocabulary consisted of one proper word. Not that she didn't love spending time with Rose, but she was sick of reading nursery rhymes and watching muggle children's shows all day long. Her nerves were already shot, worrying about Ron and the escaped Death Eaters, and she was nearing exhaustion from the lack of sleep due to that worry. The addition of sing-a-longs was not helping.

Just as one muggle sing-a-long show ended, Rose clapped her hands, clearly ready for another.

Hermione sighed from the small desk she was trying to organize when she would finally be able to work. "Rose…how about a nap?"

Rose turned a sharp blue eye on Hermione and suddenly screamed. "NO!"

Hermione was slightly taken back; her daughter had picked up another word besides "ma". Hermione was proud, but also had a feeling the new word could potentially be problematic.

"Very good, Rose…use your words…but it is nap time." Hermione glanced at the clock and noticed it was well past Rose's nap time.

"No…no…no…nooo…" Rose giggled and fell back onto the floor.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the baby that looked so much like Ron. Even under the stress of everything, Rose could always make her smile. She sighed and scooped the child up as Rose tried to get out of her grasp. "Yes…"

"Ma…" Rose said quietly as if trying to negotiate with Hermione, her little fingers on Hermione's cheeks.

"Nap time, miss…" Hermione said in the same low voice as Rose.

Rose seemed to understand she had been defeated and so instead she threw her chubby arms around Hermione's neck and buried her face into Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione melted at her daughter's action and sighed. "Do you want to nap in Mummy and Daddy's bed?"

Rose remained silent, and Hermione decided that would be best. She herself thought a nap might do her nerves some good, and so she carefully climbed the stairs with Rose and moved into her and Ron's bedroom.

Hermione then carefully placed Rose on Ron's side of the bed and surrounded her with pillows in case Rose decided to roll in her sleep. Once she was certain Rose was secure, Hermione climbed into bed next to Rose, running a hand gently through Rose's hair.

Within minutes, it seemed Rose and Hermione both had fallen asleep, the sun fading to stars and then again came up. Morning came. Hermione was not sure how long they had been asleep when a loud bang woke up the mother and daughter.

Hermione instantly sat up, grabbing her wand as Rose began to cry.

"Rose…shh…" Hermione whispered, as the child seemed to understand and calm down just as Hermione cooped her up with one arm and moved out into the hallway, trying to find the source of the noise and worried the entire time that somehow something had failed, somehow a death eater had found them.

"Bloody damn toys…" Ron's voice could be heard at the bottom of the stairs.

Hermione instantly relaxed. "Ron? Is that you?"

"Is the bottom of the stairs really where Rose's bloody blocks belong?" Ron barked as he climbed the stairs.

"Sorry…I dozed off with Rose for a bit…" Hermione said as Ron reached her. She noticed just how tired and worn he looked as well.

"Hmm…" Ron just nodded, moving past his daughter and wife without so much as a smile. He moved like a zombie.

"How is everything going?" Hermione asked, following Ron down the hall.

"Same as before…nowhere…" Ron admitted with a sigh as he fell back onto their bed, hardly bothering to kick his shoes off and certainly not moving any of the pillows Hermione had used to barricade Rose with for their nap.

Hermione sighed. "That's it?"

"What do you want me to say, Hermione? That's all I've got." Ron said, slightly annoyed at her prying.

"Nevermind." Hermione said softly though the hurt was clear in her voice. She just wanted some scrap of news; something to calm her nerves.

Ron ran a hand over his tired face. He needed to shave, but he hardly had time, and he definitively did not have time for a fight with Hermione, and so he took the silence as a chance to change the conversation. "They gave me three hours off."

"Do you need anything?" Hermione asked. She knew he needed a lot of things; a proper bath to start with, but she wasn't going to push anything at the time.

"Sleep." Ron admitted, his eyes already half closed. "Keep Rose quiet for a bit…will you?"

"I'll try my best. She does have a mind of her own." Hermione reminded Ron that Rose was not a doll, and she couldn't make the child do anything.

Ron glanced up, sensing the annoyance in Hermione's voice. "Sorry…just tired...would be nice not to have a baby scream in my ear."

"I know the feeling…but I've had it for two days now in this house...and now you come home and I can hardly get any useful information out of you." Hermione was suddenly annoyed. Ron was being short with her, and she understood why, but she was just as stressed as he was.

Ron glanced up at the ceiling, trying to choose his words carefully. He hardly had time to sleep and her certainly didn't want to spend that time fighting with Hermione. He took a deep breath to calm himself and then glanced up at his wife. "And thank you for doing that. Its all you can do right now…keep Rose safe. I know…it's been hard…but can we talk later? I'm exhausted, Hermione. Just let me sleep a bit…then we can talk."

"Fine. I'll be here." Hermione nodded and closed the door behind her to allow Ron some time to sleep. She knew he was exhausted and worried, but so was she, and she wanted him to be able to confide in her about it; to tell her exactly what was going on and what they were facing, but she also knew he needed sleep to have a useful conversation.

* * *

Hermione folded the laundry in the sitting room while Rose played with her blocks. Hermione glanced up to see that Rose was very busy building what appeared to be a castle, though Hermione was certain Rose had just stacked the blocks, she couldn't help but think her daughter was a little smarter then that.

The sun had turned to rain, and Hermione noticed the two Auror's stationed outside each produced umbrellas. She felt sorry for them; a burden really. Ron was home, they should get a chance to get home for a bit to.

Though, Hermione knew, Ron was only home for three hours, and he had already been sleeping for two of those hours. She couldn't be certain when he would be home again and that worried her slightly.

Hermione's attention was brought away from Ron's pants that she was folding when Rose swatted at her blocks, knocking them back to the ground with a loud yell.

"Rose! Please! Daddy is sleeping…" Hermione said quickly, jumping to gather the blocks and hoping Ron had not heard the noise.

"No he isn't…" Ron's voice filled the living room as he filed in with a tired smile as he ran a hand over his now smooth face. He had shaven once he had woken up.

"Did she wake you?" Hermione asked, gathering Rose up on her hip.

"No…no woke up a bit ago. Showered…" Ron said, motioning to his now clean appearance.

"You look a little more human…" Hermione admitted and patted him on the chest. "Can I get you something to eat?"

"Sandwich would be great…let me take Rose…" Ron offered.

"No, she is fine. I have her…be careful…her blocks are on the floor…wouldn't want you to trip again." Hermione said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Ron sighed and ran a hand over his head before following Hermione into the kitchen. "I'm sorry I yelled early when I came home. I was just tired…"

"I know, Ron. I'm tired too…I've hardly had a scrap of news from you for days about this breakout, I barely have seen you, I haven't left this house…I'm just as tired and worried as you are…and I have been taking care of Rose." Hermione said, placing Rose down in her high chair and moving to grab some bread for Ron's sandwich.

"I know…I know…" Ron sighed and moved toward Hermione. "I shouldn't have gotten mad…I know Rose leaves her toys at the bottom of the steps…" Ron turned his attention to Rose and said sweetly, "Why you think that's a good place to play, I will never know…"

Rose laughed and gurgled at Ron before pointing to his nose with her hand, and Ron kissed her fingers, making her laugh more.

"Ron…I just…what is going on? You can't keep me locked up here and expect me to just smile when you walk in the door for a few hours…" Hermione sighed.

"I know…I know…" Ron kissed Rose's hand one more time and then moved toward Hermione, carefully wrapping his hands around her arms. "I just…I don't want to scare you…"

"Scare me? Ron…after everything I've been through—we've been through, you think you can scare me?" Hermione glanced up at her husband.

"Its different now. Yeah…we can't catch all these bloody death eaters…but its not just you I'm worry about…we've got Rosie now…" Ron explained.

"Ron, I know that. I'm twice as worried as you are…I've got to worry about you out there…and I have no clue what you are doing…and I'm here with Rose all day…" Hermione explained.

"Yeah…guess you're right." Ron nodded, realizing he hadn't taken all Hermione was going through into account, he was so worried about catching the escaped Death Eaters and keeping both her and Rose safe.

"Ron…just tell me what is going on out there…" Hermione sighed. "The Daily Prophet won't list who has escaped—"

"I asked them not to. Didn't think it was worth causing a panic in the paper until we had more to say." Ron admitted.

"So…people don't even know they are in danger?" Hermione was surprised.

"The people who need to know do know." Ron said, glancing back at Rose who seemed obvious to everything going on around her and was instead focused on her sippy-cup. Ron smiled softly; sometimes he wished he could be in Rose's shows, with not a care in the world except what juice she was drinking.

"Who broke out, Ron?" Hermione asked, her voice stern but quiet.

Ron sighed. He had not wanted to tell Hermione because it would only make her worry even more, but he knew it was no use hiding it from her. "Well…the Carrow's, both of them…Dolohov…Yaxley…and, well…she isn't technically a death eater but….Umbridge."

Ron winced at the last name as he saw the reaction on Hermione's face. He knew Umbridge's escape would both her the most.

"Umbridge…" Hermione breathed the last name out and glanced at Rose who now seemed to be watching her parents carefully.

"That's why I didn't say anything…" Ron admitted. "I knew she would…well, bother you the most…"

Hermione seemed to think for a moment, and then Rose slammed her cup off her high chair and Hermione reacted, moving to grab the cup and placing it carefully back in Rose's reach. "Careful there, Rosie…"

"Hermione…I don't want you to worry…she is really the biggest concern I have and—" Ron started.

Hermione turned quickly to face her husband. "Ron, that woman never intimidated me and I won't let her begin to now."

Ron studied Hermione for a long moment and then cracked a small smile. He should have known that would have been her reaction. She was always so strong, why had he doubted that when it came to this. "Course you won't…"

Hermione smiled back at Ron and moved toward him, allowing him to hold her for a long moment and kiss her forehead.

After a second, Rose seemed to feel left out. "Maaaa…nooo…"

Hermione laughed and Ron looked surprised at his daughter who was now reaching for them both.

"She learned a new word." Hermione said, moving and scooping Rose up.

"I heard…a lovely one for a girl to know too…" Ron joked, glancing up at the clock and sighing.

"You need to get back to work?" Hermione guessed.

Ron sighed and nodded. "Yeah…need to work a bunch…least 'til Harry gets back."

"No one told him what's happening?" Hermione seemed surprised.

"Well…no, we did but…not much he can do. I reckon he and Ginny can keep themselves safe." Ron said.

Hermione just nodded, surprised Harry was so willing to neglect his work at such a curial time.

"I'll be home later…do me a favor and just…stay put until then. I'll feel better knowing your safe." Ron requested, moving and hugging both Hermione and Rose at once.

"Where do I have to be?" Hermione half-joked, though she too wanted to keep Rose safe, and she knew the best way to do that was to stay in the house for the time being. However, she was not going to allow Dolores Umbridge to keep her locked up forever, but for now she would do what Ron asked.

Ron smiled against her head. "Once we get this sorted out you can get started at work and take Rose to the park again…promise."

"Be safe." Hermione said, glancing up at Ron, seriousness written across her face.

"Sure." Ron nodded, kissing Rose on the forehead and Hermione on the lips once more before moving to the fireplace to floo back to the Ministry, leaving Hermione and Rose alone aside from the two Auror's stationed outside.

* * *

A few hours later, Hermione emerged from Rose's nursery. She had just placed Rose down for a nap and was about to pour herself a cup of tea and begin sorting through the books she would need for work when Bill and Fleur's owl, Hopkins, appeared at her window.

Hermione moved and quickly let the barn owl in, taking the letter from its leg before it flew back out the window.

The letter was addressed to both Ron and Hermione, and Hermione could tell Bill had been in a rush scribbling their names on the envelope.

Hermione opened the letter to see that Bill had written them a quick note inside.

_Fleur is in labor. St. Mungo's. Please come!_

Hermione sighed, putting the letter down and glancing back up the stairs toward Rose's nursery. Part of her did not want to wake Rose up, because she knew Rose would be a monster, and part of her knew she had to uphold her duty to Ron's family and show up at the hospital, especially because Ron was busy at work and Ginny was away with Harry.

And so, begrudgingly, Hermione climbed the stairs and woke up Rose who protested every one of Hermione's attempts to wrangle her red hair down into a small bow..

"Rose, please…you're going to be a cousin today…" Hermione tried to get Rose to get excited.

Rose, however, only seemed interested in going back to sleep and immediately slammed her head down on Hermione's shoulder and put a chubby thumb into her mouth, closing her eyes as Hermione grabbed the diaper bag and moved down the stairs.

Hermione then moved into the kitchen to look out the window. She wanted to let one of the Auror's outside know she would be leaving, especially since Ron had asked her to stay put, but they were both across the street in the pouring rain.

Hermione sighed and decided to just scribble a note to Ron to let him know she had gone off to the hospital. After all, she assumed that Fleur had written to the Ministry as well to let Ron know what was going on, and furthermore, it wasn't as if she was going just anywhere. She was going to St. Mungo's to see his family.


	5. Chapter 5: Couldn't Find You

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Sequel to "Law Change Lives". Hermione and Ron are settling into their new roles as parents, but nothing is ever as easy as it seems.

**CHAPTER 5**

Hermione followed the directions of the nurse and navigated down a private wing of St. Mungo's with Rose on her hip, now sucking on a pretzel Hermione had given her. Within minutes she found Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and George lined up in three chairs outside of what she assumed was Fleur and Bill's hospital room.

"Hermione! Good to see you!" Mrs. Weasley smiled at her daughter-in-law and gave both Rose and Hermione a kiss.

"How is Fleur doing?" Hermione asked.

"As well as expected…the healer said it should be soon." Mrs. Weasley smiled and then studied Hermione for a moment. "You look tired, dear…"

"I am…I am…been a little hectic in the house with everything going on at the Ministry." Hermione admitted with a sigh as Rose grabbed at her pleated hair.

"What's going on at the Ministry? Is that where Ron is?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Hermione looked at her mother-in-law with a confused expression. "Well, yes…working that break out case thoroughly."

"Break out?" Mrs. Weasley looked at Mr. Weasley and George, slightly confused.

"Ah…yes…remember, Molly? I showed you it in the Prophet a few days ago." Mr. Weasley said.

"Oh…Azkaban, right!" Mrs. Weasley nodded with a small laugh. "Honestly, we were up at Shell Cottage…we nearly forgot that was happening…"

"Forgot? Wasn't their Auror's up there with you?" Hermione asked, slightly confused. She had been under the impression that none of the Weasley's were safe, and they, like her parents, were being protected by Auror's.

"No…no need. Shell Cottage was a safe house…no one could get to us there." Mr. Weasley explained.

"Must be bloody nice…I haven't been able to leave my apartment." George grumbled.

Rose glanced up at her uncle and made a pouting face.

"I take it you either, little Rosie…" George laughed at his niece.

"No…no we've been locked up for a few days." Hermione said, a little hurt that Ron had not offered for both her and Rose to go to Shell Cottage and be around other people instead of keeping them locked up in Grimmauld Place.

"Hey…why don't I take Rosie to get some ice cream?" George offered.

"Uh…sure…yes…that's fine." Hermione handed Rose to George. "Vanilla only, George! And just a tiny bit!"

"So a large chocolate?" George joked over his shoulder as he moved down the hall with Rose who was playing with the collar of his shirt leaving Hermione alone with her in-laws.

"How have things been, Hermione?" Mr. Weasley asked, obviously been a bit more in tune with things then Mrs. Weasley since he worked at the Ministry.

"I…uh…" Hermione tried how to explain things without sounding annoyed at Ron now. Unfortunately, she hardly had a chance, as Ron's voice filled the hall.

"Hermione?!" Ron nearly was screaming as he ran down the hall at his wife and parents. "Where's Rose?!"

"With George…Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione turned around and felt Ron colliding with her, pulling her in for a huge hug.

"Bloody hell…I thought something happened! I got home and it was empty!" Ron said, seeming to relax now that he could see that Hermione was safe. He glanced down the hall to see George moving with Rose and a small cup of ice cream, looking slightly confused.

"Rose…" Ron moved forward and scooped Rose out of his brother's hands, holding he baby just as tightly as he had held Hermione.

"Ron…we are fine…what's wrong?" Hermione asked as Ron turned back to his now confused parents, brother, and wife.

"I…I told you…I got home…you weren't there and I thought something happened." Ron told her.

"Ron, I left you a note on the counter…" Hermione reasoned.

"Right…because when I come home to a bloody empty house that's the first place I am going to look for clues!" Ron's worry had seemed to pass and now he seemed slightly upset.

"Clues? Clues for what?" Hermione said in a low voice, trying to signal for Ron not to start an argument there. That was the last thing she wanted in front of his parents and he could tell Mrs. Weasley was watching them closely.

"About what could have happened to you both." Ron motioned to Rose. "I had no bloody clue, Hermione. I thought…I mean…I asked you to stay at the house!"

"Ron…your brother was having a baby! Didn't you get an owl at the Ministry?" Hermione glanced at Mrs. Weasley who had written the owl to them.

"No!" Ron snapped back and then glanced at his mother. "Is that why we are all here?"

"Well, yes, dear. I only wrote an owl to Grimmauld Place. I thought you would be home." Mrs. Weasley explained.

"Wait…then what are you doing here?" Hermione was confused as to how Ron found them.

"Bloody…did every spell I could think of to see where the fireplace had flooed you! When it was here…I thought something happened!" Ron explained. "I…BLOODY HELL, Hermione! Do you know how worried I was?!"

"You do not need to yell at me like a child…" Hermione stepped towards Ron and whispered.

"Well then listen when I tell you something is important." Ron countered. "Something could have happened to you."

"Nothing happened. I have been here with _your_ family this whole time, Ronald. I didn't think it was a big deal…I thought you knew. Now…can we please have this discussion at home. Not in front of your parents…" Hermione was still whispering.

"Fine." Ron said, his expression somewhere between worried and annoyed.

Hermione couldn't exactly blame him. She realized she had scared him, and it was nice to know just how deeply he cared for her and Rose, but she did not want to give his mother another reason to dig into their relationship. This was a conversation for the two of them to have alone. She was grateful he seemed to be acknowledging that.

Before anyone could say another word, however, Bill came rushing out of Fleur's room, and the Weasley's attention was no longer on Ron and Hermione, but rather on the eldest Weasley.

"It's a girl! She's near perfect!" Bill grinned madly.

"Another girl!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, hugging and kissing Bill madly as he continued to grin, all of her energy now focused on the new exciting news of another grandchild rather then whatever dispute Ron and Hermione had been having.

* * *

After about an hour of standing in the hall at St. Mungo's and Ron hardly talking to Hermione except to hand Rose to her, the door to Fleur's hospital room opened yet again and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stepped out, all smiles.

"Victoire is absolutely beautiful! A spitting image of Fleur…" Mrs. Weasley said.

George just smirked and gave a small nod next to Ron causing Hermione's brow to scowl as she looked down at Rose. To her, Rose was beautiful, perfect, and she knew many other people said the same thing, but a child that was part Veela would certainly be astonishingly beautiful. Hermione hoped this would not create tension for Rose and Victoire as they got older.

"Hermione…are you coming or what?" Ron asked, breaking Hermione from her thoughts.

Hermione glanced up, realizing she had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she had not heard Ron. "Hmm?"

"Bill and Fleur want us to bring Rose in to see them." Ron said, as if he had already said it a few times.

"Oh…yes…of course." Hermione nodded, moving past Ron into the hospital room that Ron was holding the door open to.

When they entered the room, Ron and Hermione found Fleur sitting up in bed with a beautiful blonde baby girl wrapped tightly in pink blankets and Bill sitting in the corner of the room, smiling but tired.

"I remember looking like that…" Ron grinned at his older brother and shook Bill's hand. "Congratulations."

"Absolutely! To both of you!" Hermione smiled at Bill and Fleur.

"Thank you." Bill smiled warmly at his brother and sister-in-law.

"She's perfect." Ron grinned at his niece which Fleur had moved up so that Ron and Hermione could see the baby.

"Zank you, Ronald." Fleur smiled but also seemed tired. "And Zank you both for coming, and bringing little Rozie…"

"Of course…now there are two Weasley girls running around." Ron smiled.

Hermione nodded and sat down in the chair Bill had gotten up from so that Rose could see the baby and Hermione could meet her niece.

"She's so little, and beautiful, Fleur." Hermione whispered softly. Seeing the new baby reminded her of the day she had Rose, and all the feelings that came along with being a new mother.

"Takes after her couzin…" Fleur smiled warmly at Rose.

Rose seemed interested in Victoire and picked her head up from Hermione's shoulder to examine her.

"Do you see the baby, Rose?" Hermione said softly.

"Dazzzz…" Rose pointed to Victoire and then turned back to Hermione with big eyes and seemed excited.

Ron laughed and so did Hermione. Despite them being a little upset with each other, they could always agree on the simple fact that Rose was amazing.

"That Victoire…your cousin, Rose." Bill said softly.

Rose glanced up at the sound of her name and smiled warmly at Bill before tucking her head back into Hermione's neck.

"How are you feeling, Fleur?" Hermione asked as she felt Rose settle against her neck, obviously tired from skipping her nap.

"A little tired…and have some aches…" Fleur admitted.

Hermione gave a warm smile and a nod. After last year, she had gotten slightly closer with Fleur. "Yes…that's to be expected. It will get better."

"I give you credit for this…Hermione…I don't know how you managed. In zee woods, and then having zee baby and all you do now. You have been an inspiration…" Fleur said warmly and reached out to give Hermione's and a little squeeze.

Hermione couldn't help but smile back. It was nice to hear that, especially coming from Fleur.

"Do you want to hold Victoire?" Bill asked Ron and Hermione.

Hermione just gave a nod to Rose to show that Rose was sleeping and there was no way she could move her.

"I will." Ron said rather quickly, which surprised Hermione. She had remembered when Rose was first born and Ron was almost scared to hold her. Of course, he had months of practice under his belt now.

Fleur smiled and handed Victoire off to Ron who gently sat down on the edge of the bed closer to Hermione and Rose. He smiled down at his infant niece, and Hermione detected some of the same look of awe Ron had when Rose was first born, though there were no tears as he held his niece.

"You look good with a baby, Ron." Bill joked.

Ron looked up at his brother and laughed before turning to look at a now sleeping Rose. "Well…I look better with a kid with red hair…"

Bill laughed and Hermione even cracked a smile, though she had to admit, something about Ron holding a new baby suited him. He looked so comfortable with a baby, even one as small as Victoire. She had been so used to seeing Ron with Rose, who, even though she was still tiny for her age, looked like a monster next to the newborn. It was strange to see Ron's big hands holding such a small life, and yet, as Bill said, it suited him just the same.

* * *

Two hours later, and very few words between the pair, Hermione and Ron flooed home to Grimmauld Place and Ron moved silently to put Rose down to bed. Rose had fallen asleep at the hospital and was now resting on Ron's shoulder.

"Don't change her…let her sleep. I'll give her a bath in the morning." Hermione whispered to her husband.

"Sure." Ron nodded and moved up the stairs to the nursery with Rose, leaving Hermione alone in the kitchen.

Hermione sighed as she found the note she had written to Ron about going to St. Mungo's still on the counter. She crumpled it up and tossed it out, knowing it had served no purpose and recalling the lovely display of an argument she and Ron had put on in front of his family because of it.

Hermione then moved to pour herself a glass of water, and by the time she had done so, Ron had moved back into the kitchen, causing Hermione to jump as she had not seen or heard him.

"Sorry." Ron mumbled.

"Its fine." Hermione put her glass of water down. "Did you get Rose down?"

"She's still asleep." Ron nodded.

"Good…she was tired. She completely missed her nap today." Hermione said shortly. She herself was tired, and although she wanted Ron and herself to she to talk about what had happened at the hospital, she was not sure she wanted to right then and there. She thought it would be best to sleep on it for a bit.

Ron could tell Hermione was avoiding eye contact with him. "Hermione…I'm sorry 'bout earlier…at the hospital…I was just worried when I got home and you weren't here…"

Hermione looked up at Ron and twitched her nose in the same way she always did when she was thinking about something. "I…I am too, Ron. I thought you would get the note…"

Ron gave a small smiling, thinking the discussion was over. "Well…reckon it wasn't the easiest note to find."

"I…" Hermione had not expected that from Ron. She had anticipated more of an apology for making it into such a scene in front of his parents. "It was right on the counter…"

"Well…yeah…but I mean, why would I look there? I panicked didn't I? But it's fine…I forgive you, love." Ron moved forward to kiss Hermione on the forehead.

Hermione remained rigid in his grasp. "Well…that's so thoughtful of you…but, is that really the issue here?"

"I…what?" Ron stepped back, realizing that Hermione was now glaring at him. "How can you be mad at me? You're mad that I was bloody worried about you and Rose? Would you rather I not worry 'bout my bloody wife and daughter?"

"No! Of course not…but I am mad that you caused such a scene in front of your family." Hermione said, folding her arms across her small chest.

"A scene? Hermione…my family doesn't care…" Ron started.

"Well, I do, Ron! I don't want to give your mum another reason to talk poorly about me." Hermione huffed.

"Talk poorly? Are you mental, Hermione? She loves you!" Ron defended his mother.

"Just not my parenting…and I saw the look I got while you were fighting with me in the hall! She thinks I'm always at fault for everything!" Hermione tossed her hands up.

"She does not! She thinks your bloody brilliant with Rose! She's told me that a million times! And she knows I've got a temper!" Ron shook his head. He knew his mother had gotten on Hermione about Rose a few times, but he thought Hermione was being a little dramatic about it.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Please, Ron…I wasn't bored yesterday! That's probably why you didn't bother to tell me that I could have been at Shell Cottage for the week with other adults instead of locked up here with _your _daughter and no other adult!"

Ron shook his head in disbelief. "Shell Cottage? Hermione, the only reason I didn't tell you to go up there is I figured you didn't want my mum driving you bloody mental all week! In case you forgot, the past few weeks you have been laying into my mother pretty thick…"

"Me?! Have you seen how she is with Rose…constantly judging everything she does! You've been there…you've seen it!" Hermione retorted.

"She just worries and cares about Rose. She just wants to make sure she is doing well…" Ron shook his head again.

"There is a difference between showing you care and completely judging my mothering…" Hermione snapped back. "My mother doesn't judge me…or Rose's abilities."

"Oh, I forgot, your mother is so bloody perfect." Ron rolled his eyes with a snort.

"Oh, and what is that supposed to mean?" Hermione said, anger in her voice.

"Nothing…" Ron shook his head, realizing this argument was not one he was going to win. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Nothing…your right…your mum doesn't hound like mine."

Hermione realized that as hurt as she was by Ron's comment about her own mother, he might feel the same about her's in regards to his mother, and so she decided to take a deep breath as well before speaking. "Your mother isn't a hound, Ron."

"Well…I mean…obviously she has said a few things…" Ron said, digging his hands into his pockets. "I know she has…and I know it bugs you…that's why I didn't suggest Shell Cottage. I figured you were just better off here with Rose…less stress…"

"Ron…she doesn't bug me. She just…can be overbearing sometimes…especially right now, pushing the idea of another baby and all…" Hermione admitted. That was the main reason she had been so stand offish with Mrs. Weasley. She was not ready for another baby, even if she had acknowledged how good Ron had looked holding Victoire early that day; they were years off from that again.

"Yeah, I know." Ron nodded.

"But I know she loves Rose, I know that." Hermione added.

"She loves you too, Hermione. Trust me…if she didn't like you, you would know it." Ron dared to take a step closer to his wife.

Hermione sighed and allowed Ron to wrap his arms around her. "I suppose that's true. She was awful with Fleur at first."

"And now look at her. She was so excited to see Fleur and Victoire today." Ron said, kissing the top of Hermione's head.

"Well…how could she not be? She is a great grandmother…and Victoire is beautiful." Hermione said, meaning every word about her niece.

"Well…yeah…and now there will be some heat taken off of Rose. Mum will be more bearable." Ron added.

"She's fine, Ron. Please don't even bring this up to her." Hermione glanced up at her husband.

Ron shook his head. He knew better then to repeat a word Hermione said to his mother. "I won't."

Hermione gave a thankful smile and snuggled close to his chest. "It was cute seeing Rose with Victoire today."

Ron smiled and gave a small laugh. "Yeah…was cute…"

Hermione pulled back and swore she saw a certain look in Ron's eyes as he spoke about his daughter around the new baby, but it passed quickly as Pig came flying in with another letter.

Instantly, Ron let go of Hermione and snatched the letter before Pig had a chance to bang into things and wake Rose up. The letter was addressed to him and was from the Ministry. He quickly tore it open and scanned it quickly.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, nervously.

"Well…looks like I don't have to head back into work tonight." Ron said, a small smile as he glanced up at Hermione.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Looks like all the Death Eaters were recaptured…" Ron smiled wider.

"Really?" Hermione said, sounded relieved.

"Well…except Yaxley and…well…Umbridge…but honestly, its just a matter of time now." Ron said, sounded a little relieved himself.

"Oh…" Hermione nodded. She had wished they had all been caught, but she felt better knowing most of them were off the streets, and she would not let Umbridge scare her.

"It will be fine. We will catch them all…" Ron stepped forward, running a thumb down Hermione's arm. "Now, come on…lets go get some sleep, yeah?"

"Sure." Hermione gave a tired smile, realizing she was nearly as exhausted as Ron looked, and sleep sounded like a wonderful thing.


	6. Chapter 6: A Few Steps Forward For All

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Sequel to "Law Change Lives". Hermione and Ron are settling into their new roles as parents, but nothing is ever as easy as it seems.

**CHAPTER 6**

Hermione took a deep breath as she checked herself over in the mirror. Her hair was pulled back into a simply ponytail, and she was in a dress suit. She was heading into her first official day of work at the Ministry and she was a bit nervous, though she did not want to show it.

"You look bloody beautiful." Ron said, sticking his head into their bedroom.

Hermione turned to see her husband dressed for work, and holding Rose in one arm. She smiled warmly at her little family. "Thank you."

"No problem." Ron smiled brightly at his wife.

Hermione smiled again and then turned back to the mirror once more, taking another deep breath.

"Relax." Ron told her.

"I'm trying…" Hermione seemed to laugh out as she turned her back to the mirror for good and moved toward Ron who was holding Rose out to her now.

"I need to run to work…so…." Ron handed Rose off to Hermione.

"I'll drop her at your mothers and then see you at work, I suppose?" Hermione asked.

"Sounds brilliant." Ron smiled, leaning in and kissing Rose and Hermione both. He ran a hand over Rose's head. "Be good for Grandma, Rosie…"

Rose gurgled some incoherent words at Ron, which made him laugh.

"I completely agree, Rosie…" Ron managed out with a smile.

"Say bye to Daddy, Rose." Hermione said.

Rose gave her father a wave, which caused him to laugh again before he waved back to his daughter and headed out their bedroom door.

"Alright…Rose…let Mummy get her briefcase and your diaper bag and then we will get you to Grandma's house…" Hermione said to her daughter.

"Ma…Ma…Ma…" Rose sang, causing Hermione to smile as well, and ease some of Hermione's nerves about being heading into work. Rose always had a way of calming Hermione no matter what was bothering her.

* * *

The Burrow was loud with the sound of Victoire crying and Fleur's voice over the yelling baby's trying to sooth the newborn, when Hermione and Rose flooed to Ron's childhood home.

Hermione gave Fleur, who was sitting on the couch in the living room, a small smile as she stepped out of the fireplace with Rose.

"Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley rounded out of the kitchen and smiled, moving to give Hermione and Rose a big kiss each.

Rose giggled against her grandmother's skin.

"Good morning!" Hermione smiled brightly at her mother-in-law.

"Excited for work today, Hermione?" Fleur asked, as Victoire's cries slowly stopped.

"Yes." Hermione said as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She noticed how tired Fleur looked, and she remembered how it had been when Rose was a newborn. However, Hermione was certain Fleur still looked a million times better then she had when she had been that tired as a new mom. Even with the small black circles under her eyes, there was still something beautiful about Fleur.

"Well, you will do wonderful, dear! No need to be nervous." Mrs. Weasley patted Hermione's bag.

"Thank you so much for taking her…" Hermione handed Rose off to Mrs. Weasley and places Rose's diaper bag on the floor.

"Not a problem, dear!" Mrs. Weasley grinned widely.

"Well…I packed her a change of clothes, some diapers and some baby food. Also, a book…if you need it to put her down for a nap and—" Hermione breathed out quickly.

"Hermione, relax! We will be fine! I've had six of my own!" Mrs. Weasley reminded her.

"Right." Hermione felt her cheeks flush as she leaned in and kissed Rose. "Well, Rose, be good for Grandma please…"

"Ma…" Rose kissed Hermione and grabbed at her ponytail.

"Rosie, Mummy needs to go to work…" Mrs. Weasley laughed and pulled Rose slightly back so the baby was forced to let go of Hermione's hair.

"I'll see you later, baby…" Hermione kissed Rose once more and then climbed into the fireplace to floo to work before she could second guess her decision to work at the Ministry instead of working completely from home to be with Rose.

* * *

Hermione sat in her new office with a stack of files in front of her. Her first task at the Ministry would be to go through the laws pertaining to underprivileged magical creatures and what Umbridge had once called "half-breeds" and re-write some of them to help those creatures out. Of course, Hermione wanted to work on the legislation in regards to House Elves, but she had not realized just how many files on them alone, she needed to comb through.

On top of that, Hermione couldn't help but be slightly worried about Rose. Although most of the escaped Death Eater's had been caught, the fact that Umbridge and Yaxley were still out there bothered Hermione, and she didn't like being so far from Rose and feeling so uneasy.

She knew, logically, Rose was more then safe at the Burrow, and that Mrs. Weasley and Fleur were both extremely skilled witches, but the thought of not being able to keep an eye on Rose plagued Hermione's thoughts as she sat at work.

A knock on her door caused Hermione to glance up and see Ron smiling in her doorframe.

"Office looks good…" Ron stepped in, glancing around Hermione's office, rather impressed. She already had her desk neatly laid out, books on her bookshelf behind her desk, and a few pictures of Rose, and then one of himself and her on their wedding day displayed proudly. It had taken him months to get his office to look half as nice as Hermione's.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled up and pushed one of the files she was working on away as Ron moved around her desk and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"How's it going?" Ron asked.

"Just…a bit overwhelming, but fine." Hermione sighed and then looked up at Ron with a sort of pout to her lip. "I miss Rose."

Ron laughed and sat down on Hermione's desk and pulling her rolling chair between his legs so she was right in front of him. "You've only been away from her for three hours."

"Well…when I was at Hogwarts, it was only an hour at a time…and I still missed her terribly." Hermione told him.

"It will get easier." Ron smiled at her. She was such a brilliant mother, and he was so happy he got her for the rest of her life.

Hermione sighed. "I know…I wish I didn't have to."

"Well…you will…plus, you will be working from home mostly, so you will still get time with her…" Ron inched down and moved toward Hermione's face. "And when you are here…you get to be with me…"

Ron moved in and kissed Hermione fiercely, running his hand down her neck and toward the top of her blouse. Hermione didn't stop him until she felt the first button unsnap. She then quickly pulled away from her husband, her cheeks a bright red.

"Not at work, Ron…" Hermione whispered though she couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"Come on, Hermione…no one will see…" Ron grinned slightly and moved in for another kiss. With everything going on, he and Hermione had never gotten their night alone and he wanted it, now that the could think a littler clearer with most of the Death Eaters caught.

"Ron…" Hermione said softly against his lips. "Not here…"

Ron nodded and leaned against her head with his. "Fine…"

"Don't seem so upset. It's my first day of work…I'm trying to be professional. Something, I think, you should be doing as well…" Hermione swatted playfully at his arm.

Ron nodded and kissed her chastely one last time. "I know. I'm sorry I'm distracting…"

Hermione gave him a thankful smile as he walked around the desk. "You aren't distracting…I just have a lot to do."

"Alright, well…get to work then. Come get me when you finish, we can pick Rose up from my Mum together." Ron offered as he moved to the door.

"Sure." Hermione gave him a small nod and smile before watching him smile back and move out into the hall, back toward his own office. Hermione was left with a perpetual smile on her lips, and a slight relief that, given the proper distraction, she had been able to forget about worrying over Rose for a few minutes.

* * *

Ron was finishing his follow up on one last lead on Umbridge, which had ended up leading the Auror Department to a dead end, when Kingsley walked into his office which caused Ron to sit up straight in his chair. He knew Kingsley personally outside of work, but it was rare that the Minister of Magic ever stood in his office.

"Weasley…" Kingsley said with a nod as he sank into one of the chairs across from Ron's desk.

"Sir…" Ron nodded back.

Kingsley cracked a small smile. "You don't need to call me sir…"

Ron just nodded, wondering why Kingsley had stopped in at all. Usually, out of all the Auror's, Harry spoke the most to Kingsley, but Ron figured that was why Kingsley was in his office now. Harry was still on vacation with Ginny, so Ron was the next best thing.

"I just wanted to check in on your progress with Yaxley and Umbridge…" Kingsley said. "I know they are both…well they hit closer to home for you…"

Ron nodded again, remembering how Yaxley had been the one to impose the marriage law on himself and Hermione the previous year and how Umbridge had tortured them all during their fifth year at Hogwarts. "Yeah…well…its not going as well as I had hoped. Most of our leads have been false or dried up."

Kingsley just nodded. "Well…given the mass of the breakout…only having two still on the street is something I would consider a job well done."

"Yeah…" Ron sighed. "Just sort of wish it wasn't the two of them…"

"Well…I am sure the Auror Department will find them. At any rate, it is good that they have not attacked anyone yet. Seems they are as scared of you as you seem to be worried about them." Kingsley said.

Ron nodded. "Yeah…reckon your right…its just with Hermione and Rose…"

"Your family is safe, Ron. You know we wouldn't let anything happen to them…and I know you would make sure of that. You are good at your job." Kingsley said.

Ron smiled up at the Minister, hoping he was right. "Thanks…"

"Ron, I—oh, sorry…didn't realize you had company…" Hermione's voice was loud as she came into the door and stopped short upon seeing Kingsley.

"Hermione!" Kingsley smiled brightly and warmly. "How was your first day?"

"Excellent." Hermione smiled at her boss.

Kingsley stood and patted Hermione on the shoulder. "I am excited to see all of the changes from your department now that you are here."

"Thank you, sir…" Hermione nodded.

"Well…you two have a good night then. Tell Rosie I said hello…" Kingsley waved to the young couple and then moved out of Ron's office.

Hermione then turned her attention back to Ron. "Sorry! I didn't realize he was in here…"

"Its fine." Ron smiled as he stood. "He was just talking, really…not that couldn't be interrupted."

"Still…" Hermione felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment upon interrupting her husband's work. Sure, she and Ron knew Kingsley well, but he was still their boss.

"Its fine. Are you all done for the day?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded, glancing at the folders on Ron's desk. "I was going to get Rose…you said to get you. Are you able to come or do you still have work?"

Ron also looked at the folders and then pushed them to one sighed. He would get to them tomorrow. He was sick of looking at them. "No. I'm ready to get out of here."

Hermione gave a small smile as Ron moved and gave her a quick kiss before escorting her out of his office. She snuggled close to his chest as he wrapped an arm around her and moved toward the elevator. She certainly didn't mind getting to leave work like this.

* * *

Hermione and Ron disapparated to the yard outside the Burrow and began the walk up to Ron's childhood home. Ron took Hermione's hand and smiled as the sounds and smells of the Burrow hit them both in the warm spring air. The sun was just setting over the hill, and Hermione noticed, in this light, that Ron looked less tired then he had weeks ago, when the breakout had first happened.

Ron and Hermione reached the door just in time to hear Mrs. Weasley clapping and saying, "Excellent job, Rosie!"

Ron smiled down at Hermione. "Guess Rose is impressing them with her wide vocabulary…"

"Oh, shut it. Two words is a lot for a baby her age." Hermione responded.

"She's just as smart as her mother then…" Ron grinned again and then led Hermione into the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Mr. Weasley, and Bill, who was holding Victoire all looked up with smile on their face when Hermione and Ron entered.

"Ron! Hermione! Oh you missed it!" Mrs. Weasley ran forward and kissed both Hermione and Ron.

Hermione and Ron both smiled in response. Neither had expected Mrs. Weasley to be this excited over Rose's slowly expanding vocabulary.

"Missed what?" Hermione asked, having a clue what her mother-in-law would say already but wanting to play along.

"Rose! She took her first steps! Right towards Bill!" Mrs. Weasley turned back to Bill who was nodded.

Instantly, the smile on Hermione's face fell and she let go of Ron's hand. Shock took over; she had missed her daughter's first steps. She had missed a milestone she would never get to see.

"She…she what?" Hermione managed out.

"She took a few steps earlier…I reckon to see Victoire…" Bill repeated what his mother had said.

"It waz zoo cute!" Fleur grinned from her seat on the couch.

"Bloody hell…Rosie!" Ron quickly scooped up his grinning daughter and kissed her until she began to giggle. "We are bloody proud of you!"

Hermione managed out a small smile and was able to make enough conversation with Ron's parents and Fleur and Bill that she did not seem too far removed from anything, and Ron seemed to be so excited for Rose that he had hardly put his daughter down, let alone noticed that something was bothering Hermione.

However, it was. The thought of missing such an important moment in Rose's development bothered her tremendously. And she had missed it simply because of work. She had always wanted to work; help those less fortunate, and she knew she would never be content as a simple housewife, yet she did not want to miss so many important family moments. She did not want to have to choose between work and family. She wanted both.

* * *

By the time Ron and Hermione flooed home with Rose, she was asleep on Ron's shoulder and Hermione had still hardly spoken. Instead, she quickly moved up the stairs and into their bedroom, causing Ron to raise an eyebrow, but he said nothing as he moved up the stairs to put Rose down for bed.

Ron was grateful his mother had changed Rose already, so he could just place her in her crib. He then gently kissed her and smiled down at her. He was so proud she had taken her first steps, and he couldn't wait to see them.

After a few more minutes of watching his daughter, Ron sighed, remembering the strange mood Hermione had seemed to be in after the Burrow, and decided he wanted to know what was wrong.

Ron quietly moved out of Rose's room and down the hall to his and Hermione's bedroom, where he found Hermione laying on the bed, her back to him, fully clothed.

Ron sighed; something was definitely wrong. He cautiously sat down on the bed and gently touched Hermione's shoulder. "Hermione?"

"What?" Hermione asked, trying her best to hide the fact that she was crying, but her voice had betrayed her.

Ron lay down closer to Hermione, and propped himself up on his elbow behind her. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Hermione tried.

"You're crying." Ron said.

"So?" Hermione rolled over to face him.

Ron looked down at her; her brown eyes slightly puffy from crying. "So? Why?"

"Because I am a terrible mother." Hermione whispered.

"What?" Ron shook his head as Hermione sat up and he followed. Her back was still to him, so he gently slid up behind her, softly rubbing her shoulders. "Are you mental? You're the best bloody mother I have ever seen…"

"No, I'm not." Hermione shook her head.

"Why would you say that?" Ron was confused.

"Because…I am missing everything important in Rose's life. I am here mum, Ron! I should have…I should have been there for Rose's first steps…not your Mum…me!" Hermione was fully crying now.

Ron sighed; he had not even thought about that. He had been so excited for Rose to be walking. After all, he had missed her second word, and now her first steps, and he was sure he would miss more firsts. He had accepted that when he knew he would be working full time, but Hermione had not really had to worry about that until now. Of course it bothered her.

"Hermione…we don't even know if they were full steps. You know how my Mum likes to exaggerate everything." Ron tried.

This, however, only made Hermione cry a bit more. "So what, Ron? So what if she does? Rose obviously moved enough for her to mention it…I should have been there. I should have seen it!"

"Hermione…your not going to be able to be there for everything. That doesn't make you a bad mother…" Ron tried again, gently rubbing Hermione's back.

"But this is so big, Ron! Her first steps…" Hermione shook her head, as if she had been defeated by something.

"So you will see her second steps." Ron offered. He could see why she was upset, but he also had to make her realize it wasn't the worst thing in the world.

"They won't be as good." Hermione reasoned, though she sounded more like a whining child now.

"Hermione…look at me." Ron pulled Hermione to face him and lifted her chin with his hand. "Tell me why you missed Rose walking today."

"Because I was at work." Hermione's brow creased as if Ron had asked her the stupidest question in the world.

"Right. Why were you there?" Ron asked. He was getting to his point, he just needed to make sure Hermione got there with him.

"Because I was working." Hermione shook her head now, thinking Ron really was being daft.

"Yeah…because why? Because we need some extra money and because you are going to do brilliant things at the Ministry to help Rose's life in the long run. Right?" Ron asked her.

Hermione nodded slowly after a minute.

"So you missed one event only because you were trying to make every other event in Rose's life better for her, right?" Ron said gently.

Hermione nodded with a small sigh. She knew what Ron was trying to say but it didn't make her feel any better. "I know that, Ron…I just…I don't want to miss this stuff. If I was working from home today, I would have seen it."

"Well…maybe, yeah…but you will work from home tomorrow…and I am sure Rose will walk longer and better for you tomorrow. You can only be in so many places at once, Hermione." Ron reasoned.

"I should be home with Rose." Hermione shook her head. "Maybe working was a mistake."

"No. No working was what you've always wanted to do…it wasn't a mistake." Ron told her quickly. "You know that as well as I do. You wanted this for a long time Hermione."

"I wanted that when I wasn't planning on being a mother at nineteen." Hermione reminded him. "Maybe now…I should have made a different plan."

"Why? You are doing brilliant." Ron told her, and meant it. He was so proud of her.

Hermione just sighed, looking down at her wedding band, her thoughts still swirming over the fact that she had missed Rose's first steps.

"Look…do me a favor…go get in the tub, run a bath and relax." Ron told Hermione after a long moment. "And then…I will remind you of just how proud I am of you…at work…at home…and as the mother of my beautiful little girl."

Hermione looked up at Ron and could see a devilish grin forming on her lips and she couldn't help but smile. "Is that all you think about?"

"I want to make you feel better…and I think I know how to do that." Ron said simply.

Hermione laughed and shook her head as she stood, realizing that a small part of her knew what Ron had said was right. She was still sad that she had missed Rose's first steps, but she hadn't missed them because she wanted to. "Fine…"

"Hey, Hermione?" Ron called as Hermione moved toward the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" Hermione asked, unbuttoning her blouse so that Ron could watch.

"I mean it…I am really proud of you." Ron said, in an uncanny moment of serious kindness.

Hermione stopped unbuttoning her shirt and stared at Ron, her eyes brimming with tears again but this time not over Rose's walk. Ron really had a way of making her feel special when she wanted to, and she knew she was lucky to have him.

After a long moment, Hermione spoke again. "Come on…I want to take a bath with you."

"You do?" Ron was surprised. He had really meant to let Hermione relax in her own bath before doing anything. In fact, he had really planned on maybe rubbing her back to make her feel better before she fell asleep. This behavior was definitely not what he expected, but he certainly wouldn't object.

"Yes…I believe I owe you some weekly alone time anyway." Hermione said, slipping out of her pants.

"I believe you do as well." Ron smile, a soft and loving smile as he stood.

Hermione's smile grew wider as she turned and moved into the bathroom.

A second later, Ron heard the water running, and had a good feeling he was about to have a great night with Hermione, despite how the rest of the events of their day had unfolded.


	7. Chapter 7: Tension Relief

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Sequel to "Law Change Lives". Hermione and Ron are settling into their new roles as parents, but nothing is ever as easy as it seems.

**CHAPTER 7**

Hermione rushed about, trying to find the books she needed for work while simultaneously looking for Rose's shoes and cooking Ron toast. Ron, on the other hand, was busy in Rose's nursery getting her dressed so that she could be dropped off at Hermione's parents. The weekend had been nice, with Rose taking more steps around the house, and Hermione gradually becoming comfortable with the idea that she had missed Rose's first steps, but Monday had come to fast, and both Ron and Hermione were running late for the Ministry.

Ron's toast popped up at the same moment Hermione found Rose's shoes. She grabbed the shoes, turning to run them up the stairs and instead running straight into Ron's chest as he held Rose in one hand and his toast in his mouth.

"Sorry…" Hermione mumbled, bending down to put Rose's shoes on her feet.

"Its fine. Can you take her? I'm late." Ron said, motioning to Rose.

Hermione stood up, hands on her hips. "I am just as late…and I made_ you_ breakfast…and I still need to find two of my books for work.

Ron huffed. "Hermione, I—"

"I am already running later then you are! Just drop her off at my parents…you will still probably beat me to the Ministry!" Hermione said quickly as she moved passed him, cleaning up the toaster. She was stressed out enough, and didn't understand why Ron was being so difficult.

"Yeah, but I'm at Auror. I need to—" Ron started again.

Hermione stopped cleaning the counter and turned to glare at Ron. "And what? That makes you getting to work any more important then me?"

Ron pinched the bridge of his nose as Rose giggled in his ear, as if she knew her father had said something stupid. "No…no of course not. I'll take her to your parents."

"Thank you." Hermione sighed, and moved forward, kissing Rose. "Be good for Grammy today please, Rosie…"

Rose kissed Hermione back. "Ma, Ma…"

"Yes, Mum loves you…" Hermione smiled and kissed Rose once more.

"I'll see you at work." Ron leaned down and gave Hermione a kiss as well.

Hermione kissed Ron back, but it was a tight-lipped, restrained kiss, and Ron could tell he had crossed a line that morning. He sighed as he walked out the door of Grimmauld Place. He knew she was stressed out with her new workload and worrying about Umbridge, and he wasn't trying to be difficult. He was just eager to get to work and try to find new leads on Umbridge and Yaxley.

* * *

Rose was smacking Ron in the nose as he carried her up the walkway to the Granger's house. He bent down and allowed her to smack the doorbell a few times before Mrs. Granger answered the door with a huge smile.

"There's my beautiful granddaughter!" Mrs. Granger smiled widely and took a giggling Rose from Ron's arms.

"Hermione packed her a bag with some toys, a change of clothes, diapers and lunch." Ron said, moving into the house after Mrs. Granger and putting Rose's diaper bag on the kitchen table.

"I am sure we will manage." Mrs. Granger laughed as she sat Rose down on the livingroom rug.

"Thanks for taking her today." Ron said quickly, moving to say goodbye to Rose. He squatted down and picked her up, kissing her nose and making her laugh.

"No!" Rose giggled at her father, her hands on his unshaven cheeks.

"No problem. I'm off today…I told Hermione anytime. I know she leaves her with your Mum a lot but I am sure she is busy with the new grandchild now." Mrs. Granger said.

Ron nodded at his mother-in-law. "Yeah…Fleur has been staying with my Mum for the past week…just 'til she gets the hang of things."

"And how do you like being an uncle?" Mrs. Granger asked Ron.

Ron shrugged. "She's adorable…but its nice I get to hand her back when she starts to fuss." He laughed a little.

Mrs. Granger laughed and nodded. "I know the feeling. She isn't making you want another?"

"One is more then enough right now, isn't that right, Rosie?" Ron cooed at his daughter.

Rose in turn gave Ron a raspberry on his cheek, causing both him and Mrs. Granger to laugh harder.

"Its hard enough to get alone time as it is."

"It will get easier as she gets bigger." Mrs. Granger said simply, motioning to Rose.

"I sure hope so." Ron admitted. He loved Rose, but she could be a lot of work at times.

"It will." Mrs. Granger said assuringly.

"Well…I need to be off. Rosie…you be good. I love you." Ron kissed Rose once more and then set her down on the ground here she stood for a second, noticed her toys in the corner and decided it would be faster to crawl there then try to walk on her still unsteady legs.

Once Rose reached her toys, she turned toward Ron, who was getting ready to floo to work from the Granger's fireplace, and pointed her finger. "DAAAAAAAA!"

Ron stopped dead in his tracks, both eyebrows flying up, as Mrs. Granger smiled warmly.

"Looks like she picked up a new word." Mrs. Granger said thoughtfully.

Within seconds, Ron was flying towards Rose and scooping her up and kissing her twenty times until she squirmed in his arms.

"DA! No!" Rose laughed.

"You are the smartest little witch I have ever met, Rosie." Ron kissed her once more and then placed her on the floor. "Just don't tell your mother I said that...she likes to hold that title."

Rose smiled up at her father with a satisfactory look on her face before wobbling her way to her toys and then falling on her butt. Ron then proceeded to leave for work with a huge smile on his face. He had a feeling today would be a good day; despite the rough start to the morning they had had at Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Hermione sighed, rummaging over a few text about previous laws of the 15th Century in regards to House Elves. They would be the first group she helped; she just wasn't sure where to begin. She had been starring at the text for what felt like hours now, knowing the wording of any propositions she wrote would have to be explicated. After all, good or bad, many Wizarding Families were accustomed to their house elves.

Hermione also was slightly stressed because she felt bad about barking at Ron earlier that morning. She knew he had been just as grouchy with her, but it still did not give either of them an excuse to be snappy with one another. When Rose had first been born they had been so good about not raising their voices, but now it seemed, as Rose got louder, so did they.

A knock on the door startled Hermione from her thoughts and she glance dup to see Ron smirking in the doorframe. When he saw she was not glaring at him, he closed the door behind him, locking it.

"Ron? What are you doin—" Hermione started, but was cut off when Ron moved toward her, picking her up in his arms and slamming his lips against hers.

Hermione lost her breath in the kiss, as she felt her back collide with her wall and Ron move his lips to her neck.

"Ron? What? What are you doing?" Hermione asked, slightly confused as to why Ron was suddenly so touchy, slightly embarrassed because they were in her work office, but also slightly turned on because she hadn't been this close to him in over a week.

"Rose said "dad" today…" Ron said, his voice low and husky as he dove in for another kiss along Hermione's neckline.

"She did?" Hermione was shocked and excited, though slightly sad she had missed that as well. In fact, she was certain she would be sadder if Ron wasn't so busy distracting her at the present moment.

Ron nodded against Hermione's neck and then moved to kiss her lips again, pulling her up so that her legs were now easily able to wrap around his hips.

"Ron…we can't…do this…in my office…" Hermione managed out between kisses, though in the back of her mind she knew she did not want it to stop. She had missed being this close with Ron, and could hardly remember why she had been short with him that morning. She could hardly think about anything except the way his hands were squeezing into her thighs.

"Why?" Ron breathed into her chin before kissing it.

"Because…its not appropriate…" Hermione said.

"So? Doors locked…I'm on lunch…so are you now…and you're my wife…and I missed you…" Ron said as he kissed her, swinging Hermione back so that she was now sitting on her desk, the piles of books she had been working with scattering on the floor.

Hermione, her arms around his neck, looked into his deep blue eyes as he stared down at her, and something in her expression told him this was his way of both apologizing for that morning, but also sharing with her how happy he was that Rose had said his name. She couldn't deny him when he looked so cute; and in the back of her head, she knew she wanted what he wanted just as much. And so, surprising them both, Hermione yanked Ron forward, kissing him as she busily unbuttoned her blouse. Once Ron noticed what she was doing, he had no problem helping her.

* * *

Hermione gently ran water over Rose's red hair in the small bathtub closest to Rose's nursery. The baby whined a little but was easily distracted from the water when Hermione conjured one of Rose's toy boats to move around the tub on its own.

As Hermione continued to bathe her daughter, her thoughts drifted to her afternoon activities with Ron at work, and she blushed. She could not believe she had allowed her hormones and urges to take over in such a professional environment, but she also had to admit, it had been quite a turn on.

Rose splashed at the boat, causing it to turn over and, in the process, soaked Hermione. She giggled loudly.

Hermioen sighed, looking down at her t-shirt, glad she had changed out of her work clothes to give Rose a bath. "Rose! No splashing!"

"No! NO! NOOOO!" Rose seemed to sing, splahing more on every word.

"You are your father's daughter…" Hermione shook her head.

"DAAA!" Rose suddenly pointed over Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione smiled at her new word and turned to see Ron standing in the doorframe, eating an apple, still in his work clothes. He had stayed later then Hermione and just have just arrived home, a satisfied grin on his face as his eyes made contact with Hermione's and she blushed deeply. He obviously was thinking about their afternoon as well.

"That's me!" Ron turned his attention to Rose and his smile changed from suggesting to caring. He moved forward and bent down to kiss Hermione on the cheek, whispering in her ear. "Hello, love…"

Ron's breath on her ear sent shivers up Hermione's back as she tried to continue to focus on bathing Rose.

"Hey…" Hermione whispered back.

"DA! Da! DA!" Rose called, her hands reaching for Ron.

Ron laughed and pulled his jacket off, laying it on the counter before removing his tie and rolling up his sleeves. He then squatted down next to Hermione. "Do you want me to finish her up?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't mind, she is almost done. Did you eat?"

Ron nodded. "Had a sandwich…figured you were_ tired_ from today…didn't want to make you cook…"

Hermione laughed. "A bit swore…but not tired…"

"Good. Well…then…why don't you get down to our lovely bedroom, and I will finish Rose up. I'd like to see her a bit before I give you some attention." Ron smirked at Hermione.

Hermione couldn't help but smile back at Ron. "You sure? She is making a mess in here…"

"I think I can handle some splashing…what do you think, Rosie?" Ron asked, moving to splash some water at his daughter.

Rose giggled and grabbed for Ron, obviously finding her father a bit more fun to play with in the tub then her mother.

"Alright…then, goodnight Rose…and I'll see you in a bit?" Hermione asked, trailing a finger over Ron's back as she stood.

Ron turned and gave Hermione a grin.

Hermione laughed at him and moved out of the bathroom and down the hall to her and Ron's bedroom. Once inside, she stripped out of her now wet clothes, courtesy of Rose, and slipped on a night grown she had been given by Fleur for her and Ron's second wedding. It was light blue and simple, but also made her feel sexy, and she wanted to feel exactly like that for Ron. He had awoken something in her earlier that day at the Ministry and she wanted to have a long and wonderful night with him.


	8. Chapter 8: Park Days and Visitors

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Sequel to "Law Change Lives". Hermione and Ron are settling into their new roles as parents, but nothing is ever as easy as it seems.

**CHAPTER 8**

Two days after Ron and Hermione's rendezvous in her office, Ron found himself in his own office, thinking about how he wanted to do nothing more then go in to Hermione's office and have another go. Since then, their sex life had taken on a new life, a bit like it had when they first got married and were forced to sleep with each other, although this time, neither of them were being forced to do anything, and they still couldn't keep their hands off each other.

It had been a good distraction from Ron's work, which had only been more stressful when he wasn't thinking about Hermione, because neither Yaxley nor Umbridge had been caught yet.

A knock on the door broke Ron from his sporadic thoughts, and he looked up to see a familiar pair of glasses and disheveled hair move into his office. Ron grinned and stood, shaking Harry's hand.

"Bloody hell, you are back! How was the trip then?" Ron smiled.

"I am, and it was brilliant. We had a great time." Harry grinned back. "And apparently I missed a lot around here?"

"The Breakout…you heard?" Ron asked.

"Bits and pieces. No one told me how bad it had been otherwise I would have come straight back." Harry admitted.

Ron shrugged. "Hardly anything you could have done."

"Heard that too…you got most of them then?" Harry asked, taking a seat across Ron's desk as Ron sank back into his own chair.

Ron nodded. "All but two…Yaxley and Umbridge are still out there."

"Of all the two…" Harry shook his head.

"I know…" Ron sighed. "I'm worried…"

"That what? We won't catch them?" Harry snorted. "Its just a matter of time."

"No…I mean, I'm sure we will catch them. I am just worried…while they are out there…I don't know. I mean…what if they go after Hermione or Rose? I reckon both of them have heard 'bout Rose. She's nearly as famous as we are…and well Yaxley was the one who was in charge of forcing Rose on us…and Umbridge has always had a bone to pick with Hermione…"

Harry seemed to think for a long moment before speaking. "I wouldn't worry about it Ron. Security is tight on Rose and Hermione…and honestly, Hermione can handle Yaxley or Umbridge with her eyes closed. She is a strong witch…I really wouldn't worry."

"I know all that…its just…" Ron shrugged, not sure how to explain how he was feeling.

"You're a dad. I think its part of the deal…you worry more now." Harry said with a small smile on his face.

"Reckon that's true." Ron laughed as well, feeling good to have Harry back and finally have someone to confide in about all of the stresses of his job. He had not realized how much he had missed having Harry around until right then.

* * *

Hermione sat at the small desk her father had got her in one of the many spare bedrooms of Grimmauld Place. Ron and her father had converted the room into a home office for Hermione to work from months ago when the Ministry had offered her the job and allowed for her condition of working from home to keep an eye on Rose.

Rose currently sat on the floor in the corner, playing with the enchanted figures of Ron's Wizarding Chest set. Hermione still thought the game was barbaric, but Rose seemed to like the pieces slicing each other up and it kept her quiet, so Hermione had allowed her to play with them that day.

Hermione poured over one of her files, though it was hard for her to concentration. For one, everytime she thought of Ron she blushed. Things had been amazing between the couple the past few days. Another thing, Hermione was still slightly worried about Umbridge and Yaxley though she did not want Ron to know that. Still, she was happy to see the Auror's still outside Grimmauld Place. Finally, the sound of the chest pieces breaking every few minutes caused Hermione to jump.

Hermione sighed as Rose giggled when the Queen crushed a Pawn.

"Rose, how about we play with something else? Or Mummy can put a movie on?" Hermione suggested, standing and moving around the desk to scoop up Rose.

"No! Ma! NO!" Rose reached for the chest pieces but they were far out of her reach as Hermione stood with her.

"Rose, I can't work with that noise." Hermione explained to the child, as if she would really understand.

Rose let out a loud cry and tensed every muscle in her little body. "NO!"

"Rose Minerva Weasley!" Hermione was shocked at her daughter's behavior. She clearly had gotten her tempter from Ron. "You stop that right now!"

"Maaaaaaa….dow…." Rose pointed to the ground, and Hermione could tell her daughter was trying her best to be asked to be placed back on the floor.

Hermione sighed, knowing that now Rose was cranky and there would be no way to get any work done. She glanced up out the window and noticed how nice it was outside. No wonder Rose was being whiny. Hermione realized the child had not been outside in almost a week aside from her trip to the Burrow.

"How about we go to the park instead, Rose?" Hermione suggested. She figured the park would wear Rose out and then she could lay her down for a nap and continue her work.

Rose knew the word park. She loved the park. Ron had taken her there at least once a week before work had gotten so hectic, and it was an easy walk for Hermione; right across the street. The Auror's watching the house would even be able to keep an eye on her and Rose without moving an inch.

Rose clapped her hands and Hermione took that as approval for the trip to the park so she quickly packed a small diaper bag and got Rose's carriage out of the closet. She then loaded her daughter in it and moved out of Grimmauld Place.

The second Hermione stepped out on the landing, one of the Aurors, a young man with dark brown curly hair, came running up.

"Let me help you, Mrs. Weasley!" The Auror said eagerly, helping Hermione life the carriage down the steps.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled gratefully when they reached the bottom.

"I'm Dan, Mrs. Weasley." The Auror smiled back.

Hermione recognized him now that she had gotten a proper look at him. He had been in Ravenclaw and was two years older then she. She laughed. "Please, call me Hermione…Mrs. Weasley sounds like my mother-in-law…and I think you are actually a bit older then me."

Dan nodded and blushed slightly. "Sure…well…I…I don't want to pry, but I have to ask…where are you going?"

"Just to the park." Hermione motioned across the street, knowing Dan was just doing his job. "Rose wants to play outside."

Rose seemed to lean forward and give Dan a disapproving look, as he was holding up her play time.

Dan smiled at Rose and then glanced at the park a few feet from them. "Well…I would say that's safe enough. We can keep an eye on you there."

"Thanks." Hermione gave Dan a small smile, though she hardly liked feeling as if she needed to be babysat. She liked the security of the Auror's, but she didn't necessary like being under their microscope.

Still she knew it was necessary and so she did not argue but instead pushed Rose's carriage over to the park where she unloaded Rose into a baby swing.

"Hold on, Rose…" Hermione smiled, giving Rose the tiniest of pushes, though the baby squealed with delight.

* * *

Hermione laughed as she continued to push a giggling Rose, and for the first time in a few weeks, she felt at ease. She knew she had work to do, but she was happy to spend time with Rose. Work could wait; hearing Rose laugh and scream "Maaa" every few minutes was enough for Hermione to make the decision that her work would never be as important as Rose was.

And then, the easy feeling fled Hermione, and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Slowly, she turned to look over her shoulder and felt the blood drain from her face. There, across the park, stood Dolores Umbridge, in a pink jumper and her famous pink little hat.

Instantly, Hermione stopped pushing Rose and her hand went to her wand. She turned quickly to see if the Auror's who had been watching the house had indeed seen Umbridge. To her dismay, both men had not noticed the Azkaban escapee. Hermione quickly whipped her head back in the direction of Umbridge, only to find that her former teacher was nowhere in sight.

Hermione's head swirled around and, although she could not spot Umbridge anywhere, she wasted no time gathering Rose out of the swing and clutching her daughter closely as she used her other hand to push the carriage hastily out of the park, toward Grimmauld Place.

"Ma! NO!" Rose cried, trying to wiggle out of Hermione's arms.

"Play time is over, Rose." Hermione said, a hint of worry in her voice as she rushed across the street.

Once she was in view of the Auror's Hermione felt safer. Dan seemed to notice the look on her face and quickly hurried to meet her.

"Are you okay Mrs. Weasley?" Dan asked.

"Didn't you see her?" Hermione asked quickly.

"See who?" Dan straightened up. "Mrs. Weasley, we had an eye on you and Rose the whole time…"

Hermione went to speak, and then stopped herself, wondering if, in her haste, she had only thought she had seen Umbridge. After all, Umbridge was not a stupid woman. Why would she risk tracking Hermione down in broad daylight with Auror's everywhere? And why, after all the people who sat at her trial and sent her to Azkaban, would Hermione be Umbridge's first target?

"Mrs. Weasley?" Dan's voice snapped Hermione from her thoughts.

Hermione quickly looked at Dan to see he looked extremely concerned, his eyes full of the same look of worry and determination that Ron often had. She assumed it was because they shared a line of work. Instantly, she felt foolish. Dan had been trained to protect her, just as Ron had, surely he would not miss Umbridge being a few feet from her.

"Sorry…" Hermione shook her head. "I guess I am just nervous out here…"

Dan nodded and let out a sigh. "I'd imagine so. Maybe you two should head back in the house today…"

Hermione glanced at Rose and then nodded, deciding she would not raise alarm over the possibility that she had seen Umbridge. Not yet anyway. She wanted to sort through it in her own head, and decide if she would say something to Ron first.

* * *

Ron came home late that night, and found all the lights downstairs off. He sighed, wondering if Hermione was already asleep upstairs. He knew Rose would be, but he hoped Hermione wasn't. He had missed her severely at work that day, and he assumed that was because of the sudden change of direction their sex life had taken. It made him very aware that she was important to him, and he hated not being close to her.

Ron climbed the stairs and checked in on Rose, who was sound asleep in her crib, a tight fist around her blanket. Ron smiled and gently bent down, kissing Rose softly, so as not to disturb her.

Ron then moved down the hall and smiled to himself when he saw his bedroom light still on. That meant Hermione was still awake. He opened the door to find Hermione in bed, with a book. He smiled to himself; _some things never changed._

Hermione glanced up at Ron with a soft smile as he closed the door behind him. "Hey…"

"Hey…sorry I missed dinner. Harry came back today…gave me something to do besides work." Ron admitted as he pulled his tie off and ripped his shirt over his head.

"How was the trip? I forgot they were back…" Hermione admitted.

"He said it was a good time." Ron nodded, moving into the bathroom.

As Hermione heard the sink turn on, her thoughts shifted to her afternoon, particularly the events at the park. She wondered if she should tell Ron what she thought she saw. She wondered if raising the alarm over Umbridge was something she should do. She knew, if what she saw had been true, she needed to tell Ron. However, the Auror's who had been watching she and Rose had not noticed Umrbidge. Hermione did not want to sound crazy to Ron, and she had to admit, she had been worried about Umbridge coming for them. As much as she didn't want to think it, maybe she had seen something that wasn't really there.

Hermione contemplated what to do, losing herself in her own thoughts, and hardly noticing Ron moving back into their bedroom before he tossed himself on the bed next to her, causing her body to jolt and the book she had been reading to fall out of her hands.

"Sorry…" Ron mumbled with a tired grin as he moved up and gave Hermione a kiss, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Its fine." Hermione smiled back at him, pushing his hair out of his eye. He would need a haircut very soon.

Ron grinned at her touch and moved up, cupping her cheek in his hand before diving in for a kiss. The kiss was vigorous, and eager, and Hermione could tell what he wanted that night.

However, she was not in the mood. Too much had happened that day; too much, that she decided, she would not tell Ron about yet. She just wanted to be close to him tonight.

Hermione broke Ron's kissing up for a moment, causing him to look slightly confused.

"Ron…I just…not tonight." Hermione tried to say gently.

"Oh…yeah…sure…no problem." Ron tried to hide his hurt. He knew, when it came to sex, he often wanted it more then Hermione, but he felt like a jerk for trying t push it on her tonight. "Sorry…"

"No…its just…I'm a bit tired." Hermione said, nuzzling close to Ron as she waved her wand and turned the lights off.

The fact that she was still close to him, and obviously wanted to be, made Ron smile a bit as he stroked her curls in the dark. He kissed the top of her head, and they sat like that for a moment.

"Are you awake?" Ron whispered after a moment.

Hermione nodded against his chest. Though she was exhausted, her thoughts kept going back to the afternoon she and Rose had in the park. She was still contemplating if she should worry him with something she wasn't even sure was true.

"Good…I've been thinking…" Ron said lightly. "We need to plan a party for Rose…her first birthday is coming up soon…only a month really…"

Hermione's eyes, which had been slowly closing, instantly flew open. She had nearly forgotten that. With her new job, and the breakout, Hermione had nearly forgotten Rose's big day. She instantly felt like an awful mother. "Yes…yes we will have to get on that in the morning."

Ron nodded, smiling against Hermione head before kissing it once more and shutting his own eyes, trying to get some sleep. However, now Hermione was wide awake with another thing to worry about.


	9. Chapter 9: One Caught and One Sick

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Sequel to "Law Change Lives". Hermione and Ron are settling into their new roles as parents, but nothing is ever as easy as it seems.

**CHAPTER 9**

Three weeks had passed since Hermione thought she had seen Umbridge in the park, though those thoughts had hardly crossed her mind, especially that morning, as she lay tangled in Ron's arms as Ron's naked form snored softly.

But it wasn't Ron's snoring that was keeping Hermione up that night. Other things had crossed her mind, mostly Rose's party, which was only a week away. She wanted her daughter's First Birthday to be special and she had been spending every moment she wasn't working, with Rose, or enjoying her marriage with Ron, planning the party.

So far, Hermione had gotten all of the decorations and had invited everyone that she could think of but she knew there was plenty more to do and the idea of it was slightly overwhelming, though she tried her best to hide it. She did not want Ron to know she had so many different things keeping her up at night.

Ron's arm shifted on Hermione and she smiled down at her husband. When he was sleeping, he looked so innocent, so much like Rose, that it made Hermione fall more in love with him.

Hermione let out a soft sigh, realizing she needed to get some sleep. She had a long day ahead of her tomorrow with work and picking and dropping Rose off at her own mother's. She shifted in her bed, trying to get comfortable when suddenly her stomach turned.

Instantly, Hermione felt like she was going to be sick and so she quietly got out of bed and moved swiftly to the attached bathroom, where she did manage to get to the toilet before losing the contents of her stomach.

When she was done being sick, Hermione sighed, wiping her mouth and slowly standing to brush her teeth. She knew her nerves had been shot with everything going on, but she knew she had to get things in check. The last thing she needed was to get sick on top of things.

Once Hermione was certain she was not going to be sick again, she moved out of the bathroom and past a sleeping Ron, making her way down to Rose's nursery. She checked on her sleeping daughter, giving Rose a small kiss on the forehead before moving down the stairs and into the kitchen where she made herself a cup of tea.

Hermione had been sitting at the table, glancing out the window of the kitchen and slowly watching the sky turn a lighter color, for a good half hour before she heard the footsteps of someone else.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice was raspy with sleep as he entered the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing awake? It's the middle of the night…"

Hermione shrugged. "Didn't feel too well…thought some tea would settle my stomach…"

"Bloody hell…hope you aren't getting sick for Rose's birthday…" Ron said, moving forward and gently touching Hermione's head in the same manner he had checked Rose when she had her first and only fever, months earlier.

"Me too." Hermione admitted, smiling against the warmth of Ron's hand.

"Well…let's get you back to bed before we have to get up with Rosie…" Ron said, helping Hermione to her feet.

Hermione nodded and took the hand Ron extended to her, allowing him to lead her back up the stairs to their bedroom. She suddenly felt overwhelmingly tired and was looking forward to the few hours she had left to sleep before Rose would wake them up.

* * *

Ron sighed, rubbing his eyes as he sat at his desk, fighting a yawn. He had no idea that the half hour he had spent up in the middle of the night with Hermione could wear him out as much as it seemed to be. He knew he needed to get more sleep, between tracking down Death Eaters and worrying about Rose's birthday, but when he got home, and Hermione wanted to spend alone time with him, well, his male side kept telling his sensible side that sleep was hardly necessary. Now, however, he regretted that.

"Ron! Up!" Harry's voice bellowed in Ron's office.

Ron promptly glanced up to see Harry, clearly in a rush, at his door. "What is it?"

"Think we have a lead on Yaxley! Come on!" Harry said,

Instantly, Ron was on his feet, following Harry out of his office. Once in the hall, Kingsley and a team of two other aurors that Ron did not exactly recognize met him and Harry.

"Yaxley is moving toward Hogsmeade…we have sight of him but we don't know for how long." Kingsley handed Ron and Harry each a packet of information. "You two are going with Burns and Phelps."

Ron glanced over at the other Auror's and realized that must have been the new Auror's last names, feeling bad he had no idea what their first names were. He had never met them personally, though he had seen them around the office for weeks now. He silently wondered how oblivious he really was at work lately.

"I suggest you move in pairs…he is only one Death Eater but he is dangerous." Kingsley said.

"Right. Lets go." Harry nodded, glancing at Ron and the other two Auror's who all nodded before they disapparated to Hogsmeade.

A second later, Ron, Harry, Burns, and Phelps landed in Hogsmeade, crouching down behind the corner of a building. The sun was setting and Hogsmeade was empty; obviously the Ministry had warned the people of Hogsmeade of the danger.

"Where is he?" Harry glanced at Burns.

Burns looked down at his own map, which had Yaxley's location. "At the Three Broom Sticks. Looks like there are other people in there."

"Hostages." Ron said and Harry nodded.

"We need to be careful. You two…go to the back of the pub. Be ready to let people out once Yaxley is cornered." Harry pointed to Burns and Phelps.

"Yes, sir." Phelps nodded and he and Burns moved down one alley.

"Alright…round front?" Harry glanced at Ron.

Ron nodded for confirmation then moved out ahead of Harry, getting to the front door of the pub where he kicked the door in and allowed Harry to take lead.

Within seconds, spells were flying all around the pub.

"Ron! Down!" Harry yelled as Yaxley struck a curse at them.

Ron reflected correctly and managed to get to a group of bystanders who were huddled in a corner.

"All of you…that back door…its safe…get out of here!" Ron ordered and pointed to the door where Burns and Phelps were waiting for them.

The crowd moved out just as Harry and Yaxley squared off again. Harry was hiding behind one overturned table and Yaxley was behind another. Ron was a little more exposed, hiding only behind two chairs. He knew he had to get to the same cover Harry had.

Ron took a deep breath and shot a spell at Yaxley before standing and diving toward Harry. He was certain he was home free when suddenly he felt a sharp pain shoot through his right arm.

Instantly, Ron landed, next to Harry and in the protection of the overturned table, but he knew he had been hit. He glanced at his arm to see his sleeve had been blown to bits and his arm was mangled and bloody, flesh hanging off the bone.

"Bloody hell!" Ron groaned loudly.

Yaxley laughed, but it was in vain, as Harry shot a spell off the same moment Burns and Phelps came running in, also hitting Yaxley and rendering him unconscious.

"Auror Weasley!" Phelps yelled, seeing Ron's state.

"Get him!" Ron groaned through the pain and nodded his head toward Yaxley.

"Right! Right!" Phelps nodded and moved with Burns to take Yaxley in.

"Get him back to Kingsley. Tell him I took Ron to St. Mungo's." Harry ordered.

"Understood, sir." Burns said as he and Phelps gathered Yaxley and disapparated.

"Harry…how bad does it look?" Ron asked, grinding his teeth in pain.

Harry glanced over Ron's arm and sighed. "Well…I think Hermione's going to kill me for letting this happen…"

"She was lookin' for an excuse, mate…" Ron joked though his eyes glittered with pain.

"Lets get this fixed up." Harry said, offering Ron his hand.

"You think disapparating is smart?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed, noticing the blood that had already pooled under Ron's arm. "No…but I think if we don't you might not make it."

"Promising…" Ron shook his head and closed his eyes, feeling a bit light headed as he took Harry's hand, allowing Harry to disapparate him to St. Mungo's despite the immense pain he felt through the entire ordeal.

* * *

Hermione sat in her office at Grimmauld Place with Rose in her lap. Rose was busy playing with a toy wand Ron had given her, and for once in her little life, was being quiet. Hermione finally had a chance to work from home, only there was a problem. She did not feel great.

Hermione was tired, and irritable, and felt small waves of nausea come over her every once in awhile. She could not concentrate on work at all, worried about Rose's party coming up, and if she would be sick for it, or worse, if she would get Rose sick for her own 1st Birthday.

Hermione sighed, placing Rose down on the floor.

"Ma?! No!" Rose pointed back to Hermione's lap.

Hermione sighed. "Rose, Mummy thinks she is getting sick. I don't want to make you feel yucky too, baby."

"NO!" Rose whined before slapping her little fists on the floor and beginning a tantrum.

Hermione sighed. "Rose, none of that…"

Rose continued crying.

"Alright, nap time then." Hermione was suddenly annoyed that Rose would not listen and quickly picked up her protesting daughter, carrying her up the stairs to her room.

"No! No! No!" Rose hollered the entire way up the stairs.

"Rose, please…" Hermione begged as Rose continued her tantrum, her face nearly as red as her brownish red locks.

Hermione finally managed to get Rose in her crib, only for Rose to stand up, grabbing the rails and rocking back and forth, grabbing for Hermione.

"Ma! No! No bed!" Rose was shouting, her entire little body tense as tears fell down her face.

Hermione's heart broke, but she had to remind herself Rose was throwing a fit over a nap that she clearly needed, and in all honestly, Hermione herself wanted to lay down. She just didn't feel right.

Hermione sighed, moving in and kissing Rose on the cheek, gently touching her hair. "Rose, its nap time. Stop crying…"

Rose continued to cry as Hermione scooped her back up and sat her in her crib. This time Rose did not stand again, though she continued to cry.

Hermione took a deep breath and closed the door to Rose's room, still hearing Rose's soft cries. She felt like an awful mother leaving Rose like that, but her mother had told her many times that sometimes a baby needed to cry herself out; and Hermione was going to let Rose do that.

Hermione then made her way across the hall to her and Ron's room where she instantly flopped down in the bed. She felt like she could sleep for days, though she knew with a toddler there was no way that was possible.

* * *

Hermione felt like she had hardly had her eyes closed for five minutes when she heard the door open downstairs signaling Ron was home. She sat up and glanced over a the nightstand to see that she had in fact been asleep for three hours and Ron was rather late coming home from work.

She quickly stood instantly feeling as if she had to sit down, nausea hitting her full swing. She stood there for a minute, bracing herself until it passed and then slowly moved into the hall, praying to herself that she wasn't getting sick for Rose's party.

Hermione then checked on Rose to see her daughter was wide awake but playing with two blocks in her crib, rather content now compared to the temper tantrum she had a few hours earlier.

Hermione moved into the room and Rose smiled up at her.

"Ma!" Rose pointed.

"Well, you seem in a better mood." Hermione commented at her daughter.

Rose smiled as if she understood her mother.

"Come on, lets go see Daddy…" Hermione said, scooping Rose up.

"Da?" Rose glanced around.

Hermione smiled at her daughter. "He is downstairs, Rose. Come on…"

Hermione carried Rose down the stairs and into the kitchen where she could hear Ron. To her surprised, however, both Harry and Ron were in the kitchen. Harry seemed to be making tea while Rose sat at the kitchen table looking a little weary.

"Did you just get home?" Hermione announced her presence.

Harry nearly jumped and Ron tried to swing his body a certain way so that his mangled arm was hidden from Hermione until he could explain what had happened.

"Daaaa!" Rose wailed.

"Hello, Rosie...and uh…yeah, just got home..." Ron nodded quickly, glancing at Harry.

Hermione's eyebrow cocked at Ron's nervousness and she glanced at Harry too, who was also nodding feverishly at her. She shook her head; they were obviously hiding something from her and neither of them had ever been good at that. She sighed.

"What happened?" Hermione asked. She was too tired to play a guessing game with them.

Ron looked to Harry hopefully, but Harry knew he did not want to see Hermione's over-worried reaction to Ron's arm and so he shrugged.

"I need to head home. See you all soon." Harry said, kissing Hermione on the cheek and moving quickly out the door leaving Hermione and Ron alone.

Hermione hitched Rose up higher on her hip and glared at Ron, waiting patiently for him to start talking now.

"Well…this…" Ron held up his wrapped up arm. The hospital had put him in a sling for a few days.

Instantly, the annoyance left Hermione's eyes and she was striding across the kitchen to get a better look at Ron's arm with Rose still on her hip, unusually silent for the baby. It was as if Rose knew Ron was about to be in trouble.

"Ron, what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Well…we caught Yaxley." Ron decided to start with the good news. "But…my arm got sort of mangled while catching him."

"Mangled?" Hermione scoffed, standing. For some reason, she felt her mood swing and she was angry. "This is exactly why I don't like you doing that job, Ron! You could have been killed!"

"Hermione, relax…nothing else happened…" Ron said with a sigh. He hated to see her worked up and worried like this.

"But it could have! And where would I be? Where would Rose be?" Hermione said, feeling her emotions take over her even more.

"Hermione…please…" Ron stood and quickly kissed Hermione, feeling her calm down against his lips. "My job is fine…I would never do anything to take me away from you or Rosie…"

Hermione sighed feeling slightly silly for her attitude. She knew how important Ron's job was to him and how good he really was at it. "I'm sorry…I just…haven't been feeling well today…"

"Still sick?" Ron asked, remembering she hadn't felt good that morning.

"Fighting it. I can't be sick for Rose's party…" Hermione said.

"Me!" Rose pointed to herself as Hermione spoke her name.

"That's right, Rose...that is you..." Hermione gave a tired smile.

Ron nodded, running his thumb down her arm. "Well, maybe you can relax a bit now knowing that we got Yaxley, yeah?"

Hermione nodded, that was good news. It certainly made her feel a bit safer. Now all they had to do was catch Umbridge, though that thought made her worry again. When she thought about it, she thought about the day in the park, where she swore she had seen her ex-teacher, though she couldn't tell Ron that.


End file.
